Ania
by Mary E. Kelly
Summary: L'action se déroule un an et demi après la fin de la 2ème saison de Sherlock . Sherlock avait planifié à l'avance sa disparition avec Molly Hooper. Il se trouve maintenant caché chez Ania, une amie de Molly, dans le Sud de l'Angleterre. Peu à peu, ces deux-là deviennent moins étrangers l'un à l'autre. Bon, c'est plutôt moyen comme résumé :) Juste dites moi ce que vous en pensez!
1. Chapter 1

Cette fanfiction à pour base la série Sherlock de la BBC. L'action se passe environ un an et demi après la fin de la deuxième saison de la série, où après une lutte ultime avec Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes s'est suicidé en sautant du haut du Bartholomew's Hospital. Cet acte désespéré n'en était pourtant pas un, Sherlock ayant planifié à l'avance avec Molly Hooper, la responsable de la morgue de l'hôpital, sa disparition. Sherlock se trouve maintenant caché dans le Sud de l'Angleterre, chez Ania, une amie de Molly.

Chapitre 1

Quelque part au Sud de l'Angleterre.

« Sherlock, tu as mis un de ces bazars ! »

Une tête brune passe par la porte, et deux beaux yeux verts s'agrandissent d'étonnement.

« Ah bah ça alors ! En fait tu n'as pas besoin de tout déranger. Juste dans la cuisine, c'est ça ? Où est passée ma théière ?

-Ton père a appelé Ania. Deux fois.

-Il sait pourtant que je ne suis jamais là l'après-midi, marmonna la jeune femme.

-Il ne doit rien soupçonner, rappelle-toi, menaça la voix grave.

-Il ne sait rien et ne soupçonnera rien, répliqua sèchement Ania. »

Le ton avait été brusque, ce qui était rare chez elle. Surpris, Sherlock détourna brièvement ses yeux de l'écran d'ordinateur.

« Je comprends parfaitement que tu sois fatiguée et énervée, mais pour le moment nous n'avons pas le choix…

-JE n'ai pas le choix! corrigea vivement Ania. Quand j'ai accepté de te cacher, suite à ton pseudo-suicide, c'était parce que Molly [Hooper, NDLR] me l'avait demandé, parce que je rends toujours service à une amie. Mais cela fait un an que ça dure, et il est prévu que je déménage pour Londres dans un mois. Est-ce que tu as enfin trouvé une solution?

-Oui. Il me reste exactement trois mois à rester invisible au monde, je te suivrai donc à Londres.

-Et donc tu continueras à squatter mon appartement.

-Console-toi, Ania, trois mois ce n'est rien comparé à un an. Sur le micro-ondes.

-Quoi ?

-La théière. »

Et il retourna à son étude du web sans plus se préoccuper de la jeune femme, qui se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, et attrapa le téléphone.

« J'appelle mon père, alors pas de bruit, annonça-t-elle pour Sherlock. »

Pas de réponse, mais elle savait qu'il avait entendu.

« Allô ? Ah bonjour Sally, c'est vous qui avez le portable de mon père aujourd'hui ?...Comment encore ?...Oui je comprends….Allô papa? J'ai vu en rentrant que tu m'avais appelé deux fois mais tu le sais que je suis en formation, non ?...Cela fait un mois que mon répondeur ne fonctionne plus. Mon téléphone affiche juste les numéros qui m'ont appelé…Trois semaines ?! Mais…Oui bien sûr…Non, non c'est entendu…D'accord, au revoir papa. »

L'air défait, Ania reposa le téléphone.

« Je vais faire du thé.

-La vague de crimes perpétrée dans notre région le rend inquiet pour toi. C'est pourquoi il insiste pour que tu emménages plus tôt.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je serais plus en sécurité à Londres peut-être? s'emporta la jeune fille. Et puis j'en ai marre que tu déduises tout comme ça. Au moins une fois, épargne-moi tes 'conclusions'! »

Ania se leva violemment, empoigna son sac et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec sa tasse.

« Elle vient encore de se faire plaquer, murmura Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Ania resurgit et alla ouvrir en traînant les pieds.

« Je dois voir Mr. Sherlock Holmes, fit une voix claire et décidée.

-Je ne connais personne de ce nom là, monsieur, je suis désolée, répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton. Vous avez dû vous tromper d'adresse, je crois.

-Non, je ne crois pas, insista l'homme qu'elle commençait à juger importun. Vous êtes bien mademoiselle Ania Lestrade ?

-En effet, c'est mon nom. Mais je vous le répète, je n'ai jamais rencontré de monsieur Holmes, monsieur.

-Je suis, en fait, monsieur Holmes. Et je vous prie de me laisser voir Sherlock.

-Mais, enfin, si vous me dites que vous êtes Sherlock Holmes…

-Non. Je suis Mycroft Holmes, mademoiselle, et ce que je dois dire à mon frère est de la plus grande urgence. Je vous prierais donc…

-C'est bon, on a compris. Entre, dit Sherlock qui venait de se placer derrière Ania. Mais débranche ton téléphone portable, et aussi celui de service. »

Mycroft Holmes s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce pendant qu'Ania s'en prenait à Sherlock.

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais un frère tout de même ! Un an et demi que tu crèches là et pas un mot sur ton frère ! C'est un comble !

-Il serait bienvenu que vous nous laissiez, mademoiselle. Ce que j'ai à annoncer à Sherlock est extrêmement secret. »

Ania, coupée dans son élan, resta bouche-bée. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu formuler à voix haute la moitié de ce qu'elle pensait d'être impunément écartée de toute discussion, après tant de sacrifices, ça, monsieur… Son pensionnaire avait mis une main sur son épaule et elle entendit Sherlock Holmes déclarer tout net à son frère qu'il était simplement hors de question qu'Ania quitte la pièce.

« Et ce n'est pas négociable, rajouta-t-il d'un air féroce.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit indispensable, déclara Mycroft en toisant la jeune femme dont les yeux se mirent à briller de colère.

-Tu te trompes profondément. Mademoiselle Lestrade ici présente est la première et unique personne vitale pour ma sécurité. Maintenant, Mycroft, venons en au fait parce que je n'ai que très peu de temps à t'accorder. »

Tous trois s'installèrent alors, Mycroft dans le fauteuil en face de la fenêtre, Sherlock en tailleur dans l'autre… et Ania par terre, prenant comme dossier l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Sherlock et se faisant la réflexion qu'un fauteuil de plus n'aurait pas été du luxe. En fait de très peu de temps, la conversation des deux frères, très technique, dura plus de cinq heures. Ania qui n'y comprenait rien et qui avait suivi des cours toute la journée se sentit de plus en plus fatiguée, mais ne bougeait pas, ne voulant pas couper la discussion. Peu à peu, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête vint s'appuyer contre le genou de Sherlock. Mycroft la fixa un moment.

« Elle s'endort, fit-il enfin à Sherlock en désignant la jeune femme d'un signe de tête.

-Je sais, répondit son frère sans même jeter un coup d'œil. Mais tu me dois encore quelques précisions à propos de cette affaire, et trois heures pour que je puisse finir de la résoudre. »

Pourtant, au grand étonnement de l'aîné, Sherlock saisit le patchwork qui pendait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et l'étendit sur Ania. Puis lorsqu'il reprit la conversation, il baissa légèrement la voix et veilla à ne pas trop bouger afin que la jeune femme soit le mieux calée possible. Mycroft, peu habitué à ce que son frère ait un comportement attentif vis-à-vis de quelqu'un, lui fit remarquer, mais Sherlock, perdu dans ses pensées, ne répondit pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Trois semaines plus tard.

« Sherlock, on y va! Sherlock ?

-Je suis là, Ania.

-J'ai pris du retard, désolée. Mais si on part maintenant on pourra commencer l'installation avant onze heures. Tu prends un taxi ?

-Non, je voyage avec toi.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas confiance en ma façon de conduire ?

-C'est juste, mais tu tiens à tes meubles, donc tu feras attention. »

Ania s'installa donc au volant du camion de déménagement et deux heures plus tard, elle et Sherlock, ainsi que tous les meubles, en bon état, arrivèrent en plein cœur de Londres.

«Nous y sommes. Ce ne sera pas très grand, mais au moins je suis à cinq minutes du centre de formation. Au programme : lunch puis installation.

-Pas de réseau. Tu me passes ton portable? Je dois appeler Mycroft.

-Non.

-… Je n'ai pas d'autre moyen de le joindre.

-Sherlock, je t'aime bien, mais mon téléphone portable, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est privé.

-Je ne vais pas lire tes messages, je veux seulement…

-Non, Sherlock !

-Ah… Tu t'es donc retrouvé un petit ami. Tu le garderas plus longtemps que la dernière fois j'espère.

-Ca ne te regarde absolument pas, déclara Ania, furieuse d'avoir été percée à jour aussi facilement. »

Durant tout le déchargement des meubles (il y en avait très peu, ça alla vite) et l'installation ensuite, la jeune femme n'articula pas un mot, absorbée et surtout vexée.

Depuis trois ans qu'elle suivait des études en vue de devenir policière, sur les traces de son père, Ania avait développé un don particulier. Elle avait cumulé, plus jeune, les cours de théâtre, alternés avec les entraînements de tir, les arts martiaux et les combats à arme blanche. Très douée, c'est en partie grâce à son habilité à manier la dague qu'elle était rentrée à l'école de police. Elle espérait, à terme, pouvoir faire une carrière de garde du corps. Mais si elle laissait voir ses sentiments aussi facilement, elle ne réussirait jamais l'examen…

« Ania ?... Ania ?

-Hmm…, la jeune femme avait horreur d'être coupée de ses réflexions.

-Ton père arrive. »

Ania sursauta.

« Quoi ? Déjà ! Ne reste pas là !

-Je descends par derrière, ne t'inquiète pas. Quand puis-je revenir ?

-Euh… Pas trop tard… Papa devrait repartir vers six heures, je pense. »

Sherlock hocha la tête et disparut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'inspecteur Lestrade entra dans l'appartement, et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« Je suis content de te revoir.

-Moi aussi ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop de travail ?

-Malheureusement si. Le taux de criminalité de Londres est en train de remonter en flèche, on compte un meurtre par semaine environ. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça… Il est bien ton studio. Très lumineux.

-Oui, c'était une caractéristique à laquelle je tenais absolument.

-Tu as déjà fini de t'installer ?

-Il me reste deux cartons. Ma théière doit être dans l'un d'eux d'ailleurs. Veux-tu du thé ? Oui ? Jasmin ça te va ? Parfait. »

Ania extirpa sa théière d'un carton et mit de l'eau à chauffer.

« Et maintenant, raconte-moi !

-Quoi ?

-Eh bien, ces affaires de meurtres ! Ca m'intéresse figure toi.

-Je ne suis pas sensé en parler en dehors du travail…

-Je ne vais pas tout raconter à la presse, ne t'inquiète pas ! plaisanta Ania. Allez, s'il-te-plaît… »

Lestrade ne se fit pas prier davantage. Sa fille était certainement ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde, portrait craché de sa femme, morte alors qu'Ania avait sept ans.

Il lui apprit que la vague de meurtres était partie du centre de Londres et s'étendait maintenant à sa banlieue. Nombre de ces assassinats étaient particulièrement affreux, mais après deux mois d'enquêtes, la police n'avait toujours pas avancé d'un pouce.

« Les gens commencent à être terrifiés.

-On les comprend ! Douze meurtres en deux mois, et aucun résultat, c'est la catastrophe !

-Oui, admit Lestrade. Si seulement…

-Seulement quoi ?

-Eh bien, je suppose qu'un cas pareil aurait intéressé Sherlock Holmes…s'il n'était pas mort, fit l'inspecteur en secouant la tête, comme pour chasser ses mauvais souvenirs. »

Au nom du détective, Ania avait senti ses joues s'enflammer, mais il commençait à faire trop sombre pour que son père remarque quoi que ce soit.

« Oui, tu m'as déjà parlé de lui.

-On ne pouvait pas ignorer Sherlock Holmes… Il était doué, très doué. »

Un silence tomba. Lestrade se leva alors, étreignit brièvement sa chère fille et prit congé. Ania, perdue dans ses pensées, alla préparer le repas. Après avoir mis de l'eau à chauffer sur la gazinière, Ania se retourna, assiettes dans les mains, pour mettre la table…et sursauta tellement fort que celles-ci lui échappèrent des mains.

« Sherlock !

-Ttt Ttt, beaucoup trop prévisible, sourit l'intéressé qui posa les assiettes intactes, sur la table.

-Tu pourrais prévenir !

-Eh bien non justement. C'était pour voir ta réaction, tu aurais dû m'entendre arriver.

-Je réfléchissais. J'imagine que tu es là depuis un moment ?

-Trois quarts d'heure.

-Tu t'intéresses depuis longtemps à cette vague de meurtres ? Quelles sont tes conclusions ?

-Je suis arrivé à trois réponses possibles. Il faudrait pour que je puisse classer l'affaire que je vois au moins une des victimes.

-Tu pourrais demander à Molly, non ? Papa a dit que c'était elle la responsable morgue de cette affaire-là.

-Molly me trahirait.

-Elle ne l'a pas fait jusque là.

-Parce qu'elle n'est pas sûre à cent pour cent que je sois en vie. Ce n'est pas elle qui s'est occupé du corps tombé dans la rue.

-Elle ne m'aurait pas demandé…

-N'insiste pas. »

Intrigués, les sourcils d'Ania s'envolèrent, mais elle ne répliqua pas. Elle en avait appris tellement peu sur Sherlock Holmes, malgré presque deux ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Par contre, elle savait parfaitement qu'il la connaissait par cœur. Rien ne lui échappait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

(Deux mois et demi plus tard)

« Alors c'est décidé ? Tu me quittes vraiment cette fois? Demanda le jeune homme à Ania »

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut une main sur le visage…mais de manière plutôt violente. Ania l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces, ce qui le laissa complètement K.O. Tournant les talons, la jeune femme rentra chez elle à grands pas, et fondit en larmes en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

« Ania ? Sherlock Holmes, une valise dans chaque main, émergea de la cuisine, étonné. Que se passe-t-il? Tu es malade?

-Tais-toi, répliqua celle-ci, comme si tu ne savais pas, comme d'habitude…

-Oh, comme d'habitude…la compréhension passa dans les yeux du détective. Oui, mais d'habitude tu ne pleures pas…

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! s'emporta Ania qui s'apprêtait à le gifler, lui aussi. »

Mais Sherlock arrêta son bras habilement, et la força à se rasseoir.

« Tu devrais te faire du thé. Mais tu as raison, ça ne me regarde plus. Je m'en vais.

-Quoi ?

-Sherlock Holmes ressuscite, Ania. Je rentre à Baker Street. »

La jeune femme resta interdite pendant plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce que Sherlock lui disait.

« Alors c'est décidé? Tu me quittes vraiment cette fois ? lui demanda-t-elle, avant de réaliser que son ex lui avait dit la même phrase quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se fit horreur.

-Contente de te débarrasser de moi ? fit Sherlock, sarcastique.

-Tu n'imagines même pas! Répliqua Ania, mais plus gentiment cette fois. Euh…au fait, que vas-tu dire à mon père ?

-Que veux-tu que je lui dise ?

-A bien y réfléchir, je préférerais lui annoncer moi-même que j'ai été ta logeuse ces deux dernières années. J'ignore totalement comment il va le prendre.

-Très mal, c'est évident, sourit Sherlock. Puis-je me permettre une remarque ?

-Oui ?

-Pour ta propre sécurité, il vaudrait mieux que je lui dise, et lui explique moi-même, mais que tu sois présente à ce moment là.

-D'accord… Ania hésita un moment. Quand veux-tu que nous allions le voir ?

-Maintenant. J'ai envoyé un message sur le blog de John, ils doivent tous s'être retrouvés au commissariat central.

-Maintenant ?! Ania secoua la tête. Sherlock, essaye de comprendre : je viens de perdre mon petit copain, mon maquillage a complètement coulé, j'ai mon examen de tir dans deux jours et …elle leva son poignet à hauteur de ses yeux…et ma manche est déchirée, soupira-t-elle.

-C'est bon. Je te donne dix minutes, ça ira ? fit Sherlock, un peu étonné par la franchise directe de la jeune femme.

-Quinze minutes : il me faut du thé. Ania eut enfin un sourire.

-D'accord, quinze. Dépêche-toi, je t'attends.»


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Ania finissait de se remaquiller dans le taxi, observée par un Sherlock intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a enfin ? Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un se maquiller ?

-Non, admit-t-il. C'est difficile ?

-Sherlock !, Ania leva les yeux au ciel, mais répondit finalement, en voyant l'air dudit Sherlock : Il suffit d'un peu d'entraînement. Puis, changeant de sujet : Qui sera présent au commissariat ?

-Mycroft, sa secrétaire, John, Mrs Hudson, Molly, Lestrade, pardon, ton père, Sally Donovan et Anderson.

-Ca fait du monde. Ils vont être surpris, non ?

-Ca ne fait aucun doute, sourit Sherlock. Mais j'ai tout de même veillé à ce que Mycroft les prévienne. On devrait pouvoir éviter les évanouissements et les idioties de ce genre. »

Ania hocha la tête. Sherlock se rappela alors quelque chose :

« Au fait, tu veux que je le fasse condamner ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

-Qui donc ? fit-elle étonnée.

-Eh bien, ton ex petit ami.

-Laisse tomber, ça ne servira à rien, rigola Ania. Et puis si tu condamnes celui-là, il faudrait que tu fasses la même chose pour les autres.

-Non, répliqua Sherlock. Celui-là est coupable de t'avoir fait pleurer.

-C'était de la fatigue plutôt. Mais dis-moi, c'est bien la première fois que tu t'inquiètes autant de moi ? Juste le jour où tu retourne à Baker Street, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! »

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

« On est arrivé. »

Tous deux s'extirpèrent du taxi, et Sherlock Holmes entra d'un air décidé dans le commissariat, suivit d'Ania, qui s'attira immédiatement de nombreuses marques de reconnaissance, car elle était très connue et appréciée, en tant que fille unique de l'inspecteur Lestrade, et le fait de suivre des cours au centre de formation policier avait encore accentué la sympathie que l'on éprouvait pour elle.

Sherlock ne lui laissa néanmoins pas le temps de saluer tout le monde, l'entraînant rapidement dans le bureau de son père où l'on attendait des explications.

Ania s'arrêta net devant la porte.

« Je ne peux pas, fit-elle en grimaçant.

-Bien sûr que si, tu peux, répliqua Sherlock vivement. Tu m'as bien supporté deux ans, vingt-deux heures sur vingt-quatre. Il suffit, une fois passée la porte, que tu ne prononces pas un mot. J'expliquerais tout. Si tu pouvais ne pas avoir l'air trop traumatisée, par contre…ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête d'Ania. »

Cette dernière éclata alors de rire, et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Papa !

-Ania, mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Pui s l'inspecteur Lestrade vit Sherlock Holmes, et pâlit. Il s'effaça de devant la porte.

« Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer, dit-il d'une voix blanche. »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

L'entrée de Sherlock Holmes ne laissa personne indifférent. Mycroft et sa secrétaire ne réagirent presque pas, mais Anderson, Donovan et le docteur Watson bondirent de leur chaise avant de s'y laisser retomber, éberlués. Quant à Molly et Mrs Hudson, elles éclatèrent en sanglots. Néanmoins, tous reprirent leurs esprits assez rapidement, et après que Mrs Hudson eut serré Sherlock dans ses bras pour la cinquième fois, chacun s'assit, et les regards se portèrent alors sur Ania. Sherlock la présenta donc, et nombreuses furent les exclamations étonnées. Il ne leur laissa cependant pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant sur le rôle de la jeune femme il s'assit nonchalamment et commença son récit. Ania, qui pourtant connaissait tous les faits et gestes du détective depuis qu'elle avait accepté de le cacher, fut aussi captivée que les autres, et trois heures passèrent facilement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, ni n'interrompe Sherlock. Mais quand celui-ci eut terminé, les remarques fusèrent, toutes en même temps. Pendant plus d'une heure, le détective fut assailli de questions, auxquelles il s'efforça de répondre patiemment et gentiment. Plus personne ne faisait attention à Ania qui resta dans un coin, à observer tout le remue-ménage autour d'elle. Finalement, elle en eut par-dessus la tête et sortit de la pièce dans l'indifférence générale, pour se rendre dans la salle de repos des officiers. Elle fut chaleureusement accueillie par le sergent McLean, qu'elle avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt au centre de formation. De deux ans son aîné, il était sorti premier de la promotion et constituait une précieuse source de renseignements quant à l'examen qu'elle passerait bientôt. McLean aimait beaucoup Ania, qu'il protégeait comme sa petite sœur.

« Ton père doit être dans son bureau, si tu veux le voir.

-Merci, j'en sors.

-C'est bien toi que j'ai vu arriver avec le détective-revenant, Sherlock Holmes ?

-Oui.

-Quand l'as-tu rencontré ? Vous semblez vous connaître depuis longtemps.

-Ces deux dernières années, où il était sensé être mort, il vivait chez moi.

-Ton père le savait ?

-Non. Personne ne le savait.

-Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda brusquement McLean.

-Quelle idée ! non ! Hier encore je sortais avec David Smith. »

Une lueur de soupçon persista dans l'œil du sergent, mais Ania n'en avait que faire.

L'inspecteur Lestrade arriva soudain.

« Ania, il faut que nous ayons une conversation. »

En soupirant, elle suivit son père, s'attendant à subir le plus gros savon de sa vie. Ils entrèrent dans un bureau vide et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

« Je t'écoute, murmura Ania.

-Ca n'a pas été facile à accepter, mais Sherlock Holmes m'a tout expliqué, et je comprends et j'approuve ce que tu as fait.

-Tu…tu ne m'en veux pas ? Ania n'en revenait pas.

-Non, même si j'aurais préféré être au courant bien sûr, ce n'était pas ton secret alors tu ne pouvais pas le divulguer.

-Alors…je n'ai pas à m'expliquer ? Sherlock t'as tout dit ?

-En effet. Seulement tu vas me promettre une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Ne plus jamais avoir de contact, quels qu'ils soient, avec Sherlock Holmes. »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Ania ne promit pas. Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Sally Donovan, l'assistante de son père, fit irruption dans la pièce, son téléphone de service à la main. Elle n'eut même pas un mot à dire, l'inspecteur Lestrade se leva immédiatement et la suivit. Sortant à sa suite, Ania se retrouve nez à nez avec Sherlock, qui la saisissant par le bras, la fit rentrer dans le bureau avec lui et ferma la porte.

« Tu as promis ?

-Quoi ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiote, je connais l'inspecteur Lestrade. Dès le moment où j'ai commencé à lui expliquer, j'ai su qu'il désapprouvait.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je lui ai demandé de te dire.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Je vais avoir besoin d'un garde du corps.

-Tu plaisantes ?! Tu es parfaitement capable de te défendre tout seul. Dis plutôt que tu veux une bonne à tout faire.

-Je t'offre le job. »

Ania le fixa un moment, stupéfaite. « Il est fou. » songea-t-elle brièvement.

« J'accepte, répondit-elle.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Ton père va sûrement t'en vouloir, sourit Sherlock.

-J'assume. A une condition…

-Hmm ?

-Je veux mon dimanche et la grasse mat' le lundi.

- Entendu, soupira le détective. Tu commences dans deux jours, le temps de venir t'installer à Baker Street.

-Sherlock…mon appart'…

-Ania. S'il-te-plaît.

-Il est inutile que je demande pourquoi ?

-C'est inutile en effet. »

Ania fixa un moment Sherlock, puis sortit de la pièce, salua le sergent McLean en passant et rentra chez elle. Tout en se préparant un thé, elle alluma son ordinateur et commença à travailler sur sa thèse pour le lendemain. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Malgré le soulagement d'être enfin débarrassée de Sherlock Holmes, même provisoirement, elle ressentait pourtant comme un vide. Ne parvenant pas à se concentrer, elle abandonna son clavier d'ordinateur et se planta devant sa bibliothèque à la recherche d'un bon livre. Elle tendit la main pour saisir _Mansfield Park_ de Jane Austen, et au même moment on frappa doucement à la porte. En ouvrant, Ania se retrouva face à Mrs Hudson, souriante.

« Mlle Lestrade ?

-Je…euh. Oui, c'est moi, entrez, je vous en prie.

-Merci. Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps, mais Sherlock m'a dit que vous alliez venir emménager à Baker Street ?

-Il paraîtrait, en effet.

-Vous n'allez pas habiter avec les garçons, si ?

-Je ne sais pas. Vous croyez que je peux l'éviter ? Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux d'Ania.

-Et bien, je propose un autre appartement, 221a, mais comme il est au sous-sol, c'est plutôt humide… Par contre, je vous accueillerais volontiers chez moi. En ce moment, mes rhumatismes me font souffrir, et en échange d'un peu de ménage, je serais heureuse de vous loger, cela me fera un peu de compagnie .»


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Ania n'hésita pas longtemps. Elle avait confiance en Mrs Hudson, et cela lui serait plus supportable de vivre avec elle plutôt qu'avec Holmes et le docteur Watson. Elle accepta joyeusement la proposition de la logeuse, et la retint un moment en lui offrant du thé. Mrs Hudson lui était de plus en plus sympathique. Quand sa nouvelle logeuse prit congé, les deux femmes auraient pu se connaître depuis des années, car tous les sujets de discussion y étaient passés : cuisine, littérature, Londres… Malgré leur différence d'âges, elles partageaient la même vision de leur vie dans la capitale, et c'est grâce à cela que leur amitié naissait.

Le lendemain, Ania arriva à Baker Street avec un sac de voyage et une valise. Elle s'installa dans la chambre d'ami de l'appartement de Mrs Hudson, avant d'aller frapper à l'étage au-dessus. Ce fut le docteur John Watson qui lui ouvrit, et il n'était visiblement pas prévenu de son arrivée.

« Mlle Lestrade ? C'est gentil de passer. Sherlock aurait-il oublié quelque chose ?

-Je ne crois pas, non. Il est mon employeur depuis ce matin, par contre.

-Vraiment ? En ce cas, entrez, il devrait revenir dans une heure ou deux. Mais je crois qu'il vous a laissé un mot. Votre prénom est Ania, c'est cela ?

-Oui. »

Sherlock lui demandait de s'installer dans le salon et acceptait de partager sa penderie avec elle. Ania rit doucement, et expliqua au docteur Watson qu'elle habitait au rez-de-chaussée, et n'avait donc pas besoin de la penderie de Sherlock. John sembla soula gé :

« Alors je n'ai pas besoin de ranger le salon ?

-Non. Ania riait franchement cette fois. Mais vous devriez le faire quand même de temps en temps. »

L'entassement d'objets hétéroclites parlait de lui-même. Il n'y avait plus qu'un sentier au milieu permettant d'aller jusqu'au fauteuil et à la cuisine.

« Je me demande d'ailleurs comment vous faites pour vivre dans ce bazar.

-Parfois je me le demande aussi, répondit Watson en jetant un regard autour de lui.

-Je peux compter sur vous ? Vous expliquerez à Sherlock que je loge chez Mrs Hudson ?

-Oui, je le lui dirai.

-Bon, alors je redescends, s'il me cherche, il sait où me trouver. »

Ania alla retrouver sa logeuse, l'aida à faire son ménage et travailla pendant deux heures sur son devoir pour son examen théorique de tir avant d'avoir des nouvelles du détective. Il passa en coup de vent dans la cuisine de Mrs Hudson pour dire à Ania qu'il approuvait son arrangement avec la logeuse et la convoquer pour le lendemain après-midi, sans autres précisions.

« Il n'a jamais été très bavard, remarqua Mrs Hudson tandis que les deux femmes passaient à table.

-Je sais, soupira Ania. Mais il gagnerait sans doute à l'être un peu plus. »

Le dîner fut délicieux, et la jeune femme ne tarda pas à s'endormir, se refusant de penser au lendemain.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

(quelques semaines plus tard)

Ania fit irruption dans l'appartement, trempée jusqu'aux os.

« Je suis rentrée, annonça-t-elle.

-Ma pauvre chérie, mais tu es toute mouillée ! s'exclama Mrs Hudson. Va vite te changer, tu vas attraper froid. »

Elle poussa d'autorité Ania dans la salle de bain, tout en maudissant Sherlock et la pluie londonienne.

«Cet homme est un sans cœur. Te faire ainsi attendre deux heures sous pluie, en cette saison en plus. Il fait tellement humide, il va falloir des jours pour que tes vêtements sèchent correctement.

-Ce n'est pas la faute de Sherlock, intervint Ania derrière la porte. Quant au temps qu'il fait, on n'y peut rien, ajouta-t-elle stoïquement.

-Tout de même, il exagère. J'imagine qu'il ne t'a pas donné d'explication, comme d'habitude.

-Oui, c'est surtout cela qui est exaspérant, confirma Ania en sortant, les cheveux enveloppés dans une serviette et des vêtements secs enfilés. »

Mrs Hudson l'entraîna dans la cuisine où une douce chaleur régnait, sortit un magnifique cake du four et servit un thé brûlant à Ania.

« Si jamais tu tombes malade, il est hors de question que tu ressortes, ordre de Sherlock ou pas !

-Qui sait ? En trois semaines, je n'ai eu qu'à l'accompagner que quatre fois.

-Et c'était quatre fois un endroit différend ?

-Oui. »

Ania sirota son thé pendant que sa logeuse préparait le dîner. Mrs Hudson, si elle avait besoin de la jeune femme pour son ménage, insistait par contre pour toujours cuisiner. C'était une passion chez elle. Ania la regardait s'activant autour de la gazinière quand Sherlock, après avoir préalablement frappé à la porte, entra, une valise à la main comme s'il partait en voyage.

« Ania, nous repartons. Tu as cinq minutes pour prendre des habits de rechange et le nécessaire de toilette, un taxi nous attend à la porte. »

La jeune femme grimaça.

« Je viens tout juste de me réchauffer. Combien de temps partons-nous ?

-Tu devrais déjà être devant moi avec un baluchon à la main au lieu de poser des questions. Je te donnerai plus de précision quand nous serons dans le train. Dépêche-toi. »

Résignée, Ania enfila un gros pull et attrapa son sac à dos qui contenait déjà ses affaires. Elle l'avait préparé le matin même, sans doute un pressentiment. Elle remercia chaleureusement Mrs Hudson qui lui tendait une Thermos et des sandwichs et monta dans le taxi où Sherlock l'attendait.

« Mrs Hudson nous a préparé de quoi manger, annonça-t-elle.

-Bien. Tu as pris ta dague ?

-Je l'ai toujours sur moi, tu le sais bien. Je vais avoir à m'en servir ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, mais Ania avait l'impression que cela signifiait oui, justement.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare à 20h30. Le détective paya le taxi et ils eurent juste le temps de s'installer dans le train, cinq minutes plus tard celui-ci démarrait.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Ania s'attendait à ce que Sherlock lui explique ce qu'ils faisaient depuis trois semaines, mais il lui dit simplement qu'ils partaient en France.

« A Paris ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à Paris ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

-Oui, à Paris. Mais pas pour faire les magasins.

-Je m'en doute, tiens ! Est-ce parce que je parle français que tu m'as emmenée?

-Oui.

-D'autres précisions ? demanda ironiquement Ania.

-Pas pour le moment. Cela ne te servirait à rien. Discrétion exemplaire, comme d'habitude.

-Je sais. Où dormirons-nous ?

-Nous ne dormirons pas. »

Ania fixa un moment Sherlock, s'assurant qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il était tout à fait sérieux. Elle se résigna et regarda sa montre.

« Encore deux heures de trajet. Réveille-moi à Paris, demanda-t-elle à Sherlock. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête, Ania se cala confortablement sur la banquette et ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit très rapidement, son attente quelques heures plus tôt l'ayant fatiguée, et son corps anticipant les prochaines heures qui quoiqu'il arrive, seraient certainement éprouvantes.

Elle se réveilla alors que le train entrait en gare. Un jeune homme élégant les attendait sur le quai.

« Je m'appelle Nathanaël David, je suis le contact de Mr. Sherlock Holmes à Paris, se présenta-t-il en français.

-Enchantée, répondit Ania dans la même langue. Je suis Anastasia, garde du corps de Mr. Sherlock Holmes. »

Elle tendit la main que Nathanaël serra avec chaleur. Puis elle traduisit à mi-voix à Sherlock les présentations.

« Très bien, comment allez-vous ? »

Le détective serra la main de Nathanaël à son tour. Puis il demanda à Ania de faire en sorte que leur contact les emmène au théâtre du Châtelet.

« Pourriez-vous nous trouver un taxi ? interrogea Ania en se tournant vers David.

-Il nous attend déjà, répondit celui-ci en souriant. »

Le trajet ne fut pas très long, mais d'un silence pesant. Ania aurait bien voulu engager la conversation avec le jeune Français, mais celui-ci regardait obstinément par la vitre du taxi qui filait à travers Paris. Sherlock avait adopté exactement le même attitude, et le regard d'Ania allait de l'un à l'autre sans qu'ils fassent attention à elle.

Arrivés au Châtelet, Ania fut stupéfaite de voir le théâtre entouré des cordons de police scientifique. Ni Sherlock, ni Nathanaël ne semblaient étonnés, et elle en déduit qu'elle était encore une fois la dernière à être au courant.

« Dis à Mr. David de rester dehors tout le temps que j'aurais à faire à l'intérieur, murmura Sherlock en anglais.

-Et moi ? demanda Ania sur le même ton.

-Tu restes avec moi quoiqu'il arrive, répondit-il, j'ai promis à ton père de te ramener vivante. »


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Sherlock ordonna d'évacuer le théâtre, et une fois qu'il fut complètement vide, entra seul avec Ania à l'intérieur. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées, et on avait l'impression que les spectateurs allaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre, assister à un concert. Ania frissonna : tout était immense et mort, elle n'aimait pas cette ambiance, c'était beaucoup plus inquiétant que si le théâtre était plongé dans le noir. Brusquement un peu angoissée, Ania serra sa dague à sa ceinture et ramena son blouson sur elle.

« Tu as froid ? demanda Sherlock en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

-Je suis gelée, mais pas à cause de la température, répondit-elle. Sherlock, que cherche-t-on exactement ?

-Une des chanteuses de la comédie musicale du moment s'est écroulée sur scène hier soir. On a tout d'abord pensé à un malaise, jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre du cyanure dans sa loge.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas un suicide ?

-Elle tenait le premier rôle.

-La pression était peut-être trop forte, elle a voulu en finir. Ou alors une de ses camarades convoitait le rôle et l'a éliminée. Mais ce n'était pas très intelligent de faire ça un soir de représentation.

-Tout ce que tu as dit est possible…

-Mais ?

-Mais tu te trompes. Ce que nous cherchons se trouve sur la scène, fit Sherlock en entrant dans la salle de représentation.

-Sur la scène ?!

-Et c'est de la taille d'une aiguille, à peine.

-Tu as vu la taille de la scène, gémit Ania.

-Bien sûr, mais il faut commencer par chercher autour de l'endroit où est tombé le corps.

-Eh bien, allons-y, soupira Ania. »

Elle monta agilement sur la scène éclairée de mille feux, fixa un moment les fauteuils vides puis se mit en quête de l'objet minuscule. Elle passa presque une demi-heure à plat ventre sur le parquet, une loupe à la main, avant de se demander ce que faisait Sherlock, qu'elle n'entendait pas. Elle se releva, s'épousseta rapidement et regarda autour d'elle. Le détective était tranquillement assis au milieu de la salle dans un des fauteuils en velours rouge, et la fixait d'un air intéressé.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda Ania poliment.

-Je te regarde, répondit le détective sans se troubler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'aider ?!

-Tu venais de trouver, tu n'aurais pas dû te relever.

-Quoi ? »

La jeune femme s'accroupit et fouilla le sol du regard un moment, avant de saisir une aiguille très fine. Elle rejoignit Sherlock.

« Comment savais-tu ?

-J'avais prévu qu'on trouverait cet objet là. À ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-On dirait une aiguille à quilter, sauf qu'à la place du chas il y a une fiole minuscule.

-Une aiguille à poison. Elle était couchée quand tu l'as trouvée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais comment… ? »

Sherlock fixait Ania, qui progressivement compris ce qui s'était passé.

« Il a suffit qu'elle mette le pied dessus pour que le poison s'échappe et se répande… Mais il fallait que le meurtrier soit très sûr de lui… N'importe lequel des danseurs aurait pu marcher dessus!

-Elle est morte au tout début du spectacle. Quelqu'un avait préalablement enfoncé l'aiguille dans son chausson de danse.

-Donc c'est forcément une ou un des danseurs.

-Non ! Il y a énormément de monde en coulisses, avant un spectacle.

-Alors on ne retrouvera jamais l'assassin…

-Il est déjà arrêté et sous les verrous à Scotland Yard. Tout ce qu'il me fallait, c'était une preuve. Il va en avoir pour des années de prison. »

À peine Sherlock eut-il fini sa phrase que toutes les lumières du théâtre s'éteignirent d'un coup.

« Une panne de courant ? chuchota Ania.

-Impossible, répondit Sherlock. »


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

La main sur sa dague, Ania se plaça automatiquement devant Sherlock, sur le qui-vive. Mais celui-ci la pris par le bras et la guida parmi les sièges. Arrivés à la porte, ils la trouvèrent verrouillée. Sherlock saisit la dague de la jeune femme et l'introduisit dans la serrure. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrait, et tous deux se retrouvèrent dans le hall du Châtelet. Les lumières étaient aussi éteintes. Il ne fallait que quelques mètres pour atteindre la sortie, mais une ombre passa furtivement devant eux, et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres du théâtre. Sherlock se lança immédiatement à sa poursuite, et Ania, après avoir hésité un instant, le suivit. Elle vit les deux silhouettes devant elle tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de rattraper Holmes, mais à la fin du couloir, elle se retrouva seule dans la fosse d'orchestre, dans la pénombre. Allumer une des lampes de pupitres aurait été idiot, la première chose qu'elle avait apprise était de ne jamais donner sa position dans une situation de danger direct, car cela servait plus l'agresseur que soi-même. Mais où avaient-ils pu passer ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle : elle était complètement vide. En longeant la cloison, elle arriva à l'autre entrée de la fosse. Verrouillée.

« Zut, pensa-t-elle. Il faut pourtant que je retrouve Sherlock, je suis sensée le protéger. »

Saisissant une de ses épingles à cheveux, elle entreprit de faire céder la serrure, et passa finalement la porte. Le couloir semblait interminable et n'était pas plus éclairé que la fosse d'orchestre. À un embranchement, Ania prit la direction des coulisses. Le silence lui faisait craindre qu'il soit arrivé malheur à son employeur, et elle hâtait le pas, courant presque. Elle arriva dans l'arrière-scène, chercha des yeux un boîtier électrique. Elle savait qu'il y en avait toujours un proche des rideaux. Elle le repéra enfin et s'avança pour l'activer, mais avant qu'elle ait pu l'effleurer, elle fut brusquement saisie et tirée en arrière, une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Dans un moment de panique, elle tenta de se débattre, mais celui ou celle qui la tenait la plaqua fermement contre son torse, et elle entendit Sherlock lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Tu es folle ?! Si la lumière revient, nous sommes perdus. »

Ania se détendit instantanément, et Sherlock la retourna contre lui pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas blessée ? Non ? Formidable. Viens par là. »

Sans la lâcher, il l'entraîna dans une des loges d'acteurs et verrouilla la porte. Là seulement il sembla plus tranquille, et redonna sa dague à la jeune femme.

« Et maintenant, que fait-on ? demanda-t-elle. On trouve un moyen de sortir du théâtre ou au contraire on fait une chasse à l'homme ?

-Il faut mettre la main sur cet individu, répondit Holmes aussitôt. Parce que lui nous cherche et ne sortira pas d'ici tant qu'il ne nous aura pas eu.

-Le trouver avant qu'il nous trouve. D'accord. Mais on ne se sépare pas.

-Non, ça deviendrait bien trop dangereux.

-Bon, réfléchissons. Il y a deux options. Soit il est sans cesse en mouvement dans la théâtre, soit il fait le guet dans un coin, attendant qu'on passe à côté pour nous tomber dessus. Personnellement, je préfère la deuxième option.

-Mais il y a beaucoup plus de chances qu'il ait adopté la première…

-Je sais. Allons-y. »

Ania ressortit dans le couloir, Sherlock sur ses talons. Lentement, ils progressèrent en direction de la scène, vigilants. Le moindre grincement les arrêtait, aux aguets. Il s se retrouvèrent pourtant parmi les premiers rangs des fauteuils du parterre sans aucun incident. Ania grimaça.

« On va mettre des heures à la retrouver, murmura-t-elle.

-Il va bien falloir qu'il se montre, répliqua Sherlock. »

Pas sûr, pensa la jeune femme.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'Ania et Sherlock arpentaient le théâtre, sans résultat. La jeune femme en avait par-dessus la tête. Elle avait envie de crier, de courir, de se défouler. À côté d'elle, Sherlock restait d'un calme exaspérant. Et puis brusquement, la lumière revint, aveuglante. Surpris, la garde du corps et la détective s'immobilisèrent. Sherlock changea aussitôt de direction, entraînant Ania. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un vieil homme barbu, mais dont la main qui braquait sur eux un pistolet ne tremblait pas.

« Monsieur Holmes, tellement prévisible… Mademoiselle, je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître, par contre. Vous-seriez vous marié sans que je le sache, Holmes ?

-Philippe Vieunoir, je m'étonnais de ne pas avoir reçu votre faire-part de décès.

-Je n'ai pas quatre-vingt ans, c'est uniquement votre faute si je vieillis prématurément. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu : qui est cette jeune femme, Holmes ? le ton devenait menaçant.

- Mademoiselle est mon garde du corps, répondit seulement Sherlock. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

-Garde du corps… Seriez-vous devenu vulnérable ?

-En aucun cas. Que voulez-vous, Vieunoir ? Dites, qu'on en finisse.

-Ma vengeance. Cela fait trois semaines que tu me traques sans relâche, démantelant tout mon réseau et me faisant presque finir sous les barreaux. Mais je vais te détruire aussi.

-Je croyais que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid.

-Mais l'occasion s'est présentée, il fallait que j'en profite ! »

Et il partit d'un rire fou, haineux. Ania, qui observait les deux hommes silencieusement se sentit soudain glacée. Vieuhoir s'approcha lentement d'elle, l'air intéressé, mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit, Sherlock avait saisi la jeune femme par les épaules et la serrait contre lui.

« Ne vous avisez pas de la mêler à ça ! prévint-il vivement.

-Oh, quel touchant protecteur tu fais… Mais il faut qu'elle fasse son travail, qu'elle mérite son salaire. Allons, mademoiselle, vous êtes garde du corps, non ? un affreux rictus s'afficha sur son visage.

-Il a raison, Sherlock, c'est mon métier, chuchota Ania.

-Hors de question. Il est capable de tout.

-C'est vrai, je serais même capable de loger une balle de mon pistolet dans le buste de mademoiselle, fit le vieil homme.

-Vieunoir, laissez-la sortir, et ensuite nous réglerons…

-Oh non ! Non, non, non, Holmes. Si mademoiselle est ton point faible, je ne vais certainement pas t'en priver… »

Le regard se fit terrible. Sherlock saisit le poignet d'Ania, et lui glissa quelque chose dans la main.

« Tu donneras cela à ton père, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Au moment où je me jetterai sur lui, coure vers la sortie. Ne t'arrête pas. Ne te retourne pas. Retrouve Mr. David et rentrez à Londres. »

Ania plongea son regard dans celui de Sherlock et acquiesça lentement. Philippe Vieunoir s'impatientait, elle l'entendit amorcer son arme.

« Allons Holmes ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée, décide –toi.

-Laissez-la partir et je suis votre homme.

-Non. »

A peine eut-il prononcé ce mot que Sherlock bondissait sur lui. Ania ne réfléchit pas et se mit à courir, la porte n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Mais elle ralentit pour saisir la poignée, et au même moment un cri la fit sursauter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Ania entendit le coup partir, elle se retourna et aperçut le pistolet braqué sur elle. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle tombait, juste avant que la douleur fulgurante ne l'envahisse, elle sombra dans le noir.

Dans le train qui la ramenait à Londres, elle reprit brièvement conscience, allongée sur la banquette du compartiment. Elle tourna la tête, vit Sherlock assit en face d'elle, le visage fermé, les yeux fixes. Puis la douleur remonta tout le long de son corps, et elle s'évanouit de nouveau. Brusquement, une lumière aveuglante, et une voix qui l'appelait, qui insistait. Au moment où elle ouvrit les yeux, tout son corps reprit sa consistance, et elle faillit se retrouver mal. Puis la douleur refoula, et elle eut un faible sourire en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Sherlock, à Baker Street, le docteur Watson en train de vérifier la perfusion qui la maintenait sous anesthésiants, et Sherlock assis en tailleur sur la moquette au pied du lit, pâle comme la mort et avec une dizaine de patchs de nicotine répartis sur ses avant-bras. Il ne fit pas un geste quand Ania tendit la main vers lui, et ce fut le docteur qui attrapa son poignet, vérifiant son pouls. Il eut alors un grand sourire :

« Eh bien, on peut dire que vous avez failli y passer. Mais c'est bon, vous êtes tirée d'affaire cette fois. »

Ania le remercia d'une voix faible encore, mais chaleureuse. John lui conseilla alors de ne pas se montrer impatiente.

« Le fait que vous ayez repris définitivement conscience ne veut pas dire que vous êtes guérie. Il va vous falloir au moins un mois d'immobilité complète, et ce n'est pas négociable. Pour ce qui est des détails, Sherlock vous expliquera quand il sera un peu plus…lucide.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Ania.

-Il culpabilise, répondit seulement Watson. Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, alors forcément…, il jeta un coup d'œil désolé à la silhouette immobile et absente de Sherlock. Dans une petite heure, il devrait être remis, je pense. En attendant je vais vous endormir, ça aide à récupérer. Si jamais vous vous réveillez avant que je revienne, je serais dans la pièce à côté. »

Et il injecta un produit dans la perfusion. Les yeux d'Ania se fermèrent aussitôt.

Elle sentait que l'on s'activait autour d'elle, mais elle avait encore l'impression d'être allongée dans un brouillard épais. Des éclats de voix tout proche la tirèrent de sa torpeur. Sherlock était assis à côté d'elle, sur le bord du lit, tandis que l'inspecteur Lestrade arpentait la pièce, visiblement hors de lui. Trop faible pour faire un geste, Ania se contenta de les regarder. Apparemment, son père venait de passer un savon au détective pour avoir trop exposé sa fille au danger. Il n'en finissait plus de le traiter d'irresponsable, d'inconscient,… La jeune femme se força à intervenir.

« Papa, appela-t-elle doucement. Ce n'est pas la faute de Sherlock, papa, s'il-te-plaît. »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un bloc vers elle. L'inspecteur Lestrade était tellement soulagé de voir sa fille en vie qu'il en aurait pleuré. Le visage de Holmes se détendit et un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

« Ania ! Ma petite fille, comment te sens-tu ? Lestrade se pencha sur elle et l'étreignit un moment.

-Bien, très bien, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle tranquillement. Encore un peu fatiguée, mais ça va.

-Bon. Il jeta un regard assassin à Sherlock, qui se leva et sortit de la pièce. J'ai vu le docteur Watson en arrivant. Je voulais que tu reviennes à la maison, mais il dit qu'il faut que tu restes immobile. Alors j'ai peur que tu ne doives rester ici. Mais je t'apporterai de quoi t'occuper, et je viendrai souvent. »

Ania sourit et acquiesça. Son père se rendit compte qu'elle était encore faible, et après une demi-heure, retourna travailler, ne voulant pas la fatiguer trop longtemps.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Sherlock rentra doucement dans la chambre, espérant qu'Ania se serait rendormie. Mais la jeune femme avait les yeux bien ouverts, et le regard clair.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? s'enquit gentiment le détective.

-Oui, que tu m'expliques, répondit Ania sur le même ton. »

Sherlock soupira, mais s'assit près d'elle sur le lit.

« C'est plutôt simple. Cet homme, Vieunoir, est un criminel que je m'efforce d'enfermer depuis un mois. Le meurtre du Châtelet était son œuvre. Je pensais ne pas prendre de risque en allant à Paris, car Scotland Yard était sur le point de le boucler. Mais il a réussi à leur échapper, j'ignore comment. Il est fort probable que le meurtre en France était un piège. Je suis désolé de t'avoir emmené là-bas.

-Que s'est-il passé après que je me sois évanouie ?

-Rien. Je t'ai ramené à Londres, enfermée ici, et j'ai demandé à John de te soigner.

-Et Vieunoir ?

-Il est en fuite. Certainement en Allemagne.

-Mais je croyais que tu le tenais, s'exclama Ania ! N'était-ce pas pour cela que tu m'as dit de partir avec monsieur David ?

-Si, mais… Même s'il n'avait pas touché un de tes organes vitaux, ta jambe était quand même salement amochée….

-Alors tu l'as laissé, et tu t'es occupé de moi ?

-Oui, fit Sherlock avec un sourire. Ton père m'aurait tué si je t'avais ramenée sans vie. »

Ania lui sourit en retour.

« Et pour ma jambe ?

-John a dit que tu ne garderais pas de séquelles. Mais j'ai peur que tu ne doives rester un mois ici, avec le moins de déplacements possibles. Interdiction de sortir, et même de descendre les escaliers.

-Donc pendant trente jours, ma vie va se résumer à votre salon, votre cuisine, ta chambre et votre salle de bains ?

-Oui.

-J'ai le droit d'aller sur le pallier, aussi ? demanda Ania avec humour. »

Le docteur Watson rentra alors dans la pièce, et parut ravi de voir la jeune Lestrade en si bonne forme.

« Le plus important, c'est le moral, déclara-t-il en vérifiant le pouls d'Ania.

-Le moral, le moral, on en reparlera dans quelques semaines. Si je ne peux pas sortir me défouler, je vais devenir ignoble, répliqua-t-elle. Et comme vous allez être obligés de faire mes courses… Vous allez souffrir…ajouta-t-elle d'un air faussement menaçant. »

Cela les fit tous rire, et Sherlock promit de prendre bien soin de la jeune femme pendant que Watson serait au travail. Et pour prouver sa bonne foi, il descendit immédiatement voir Mrs Hudson, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau garni de biscuits et de tasses de thé. Ania soupira légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pendant un mois ?

-Quand John sera absent, tu me fileras un coup de main pour les enquêtes, proposa Sherlock.

-C'est vrai que maintenant que j'ai retrouvé du travail, je vais être beaucoup moins à l'appartement.

-Engagé par un cabinet de médecins indépendant ou par un hôpital ? interrogea Ania.

-Un cabinet de médecins. Un des leurs vient de partir à la retraite, et ils sont débordés.

-Alors je deviens consultante du détective consultant, c'est ça ? plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Oui, c'est à peu près ça, répondit Sherlock en souriant. Mais tu passeras quand même une bonne partie de la journée à te reposer, John a été très clair là-dessus.

-Absolument. Surtout pas de surmenage.

-D'accord, d'accord… »


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

(Trois semaines plus tard)

Sherlock entra dans la chambre et contempla en silence Ania, plongée dans sa lecture. Celle-ci releva la tête.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'informa-t-elle. »

Puis elle aperçut la lueur de découragement dans les yeux du détective. Sans rien dire, elle lui fit de la place à côté d'elle. Il s'assit, le regard un peu vague.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste un maillon qui manque pour boucler la chaîne, dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Ania.

-Explique-moi, demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Ton père travaille depuis une semaine et demie sur l'affaire de l'université.

-L'étudiant disparut en plein jour, au milieu de tout le monde ?

-Oui. De nombreux témoignages affirment l'avoir vu à son cours de langue, mais dix minutes après, il n'était pas à son cours de géographie.

-A-t-il quitté la salle de langue ?

-C'est une certitude. En fait, en recoupant les témoignages, il a disparut entre 10h08 et 10h13. C'est avant d'entrer dans la salle de géographie que ses amis se rendent compte qu'il n'est plus avec eux.

-Bon. Et on ne l'a pas revu depuis. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te manque ?

-Pourquoi sa petite amie ment-elle lorsqu'elle affirme ne pas être allée au cours de langue avec lui ?

-Elle y est vraiment allée ?

-Oui. Sa meilleure maie est formelle, elle était placée juste devant eux et s'est retournée plusieurs fois. Les amis du disparu déclarent la même chose, mais elle s'obstine à dire qu'elle n'y était pas.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il, au fait ?

-Qui ?

-Le disparu.

-Oh, ça n'a aucune importance.

-Tu peux bien me le dire dans ce cas.

-Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

-Menteur. Pourquoi papa et toi refusez-vous de me dire son nom ? Est-ce une de mes connaissances ?

-…

-Sherlock. Son nom.

-David…

-Nathanaël ?

-Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Tu le connais à peine, tu ne l'as vu que deux fois.

-Faux ! Il est à Londres depuis deux semaines, et est souvent passé prendre de mes nouvelles.

- La dernière fois, c'était… ?

-Est-ce que ça te regarde ?

-Quel jour ?

-Lundi, répliqua Ania en croisant les bras. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça.

-Ania, bon Dieu ! Lundi, c'était il y a deux jours !

-Et alors ? Il vient quand il veut. »

Sherlock prit Ania par les épaules et se retint pour ne pas la secouer comme un prunier.

« Deux jours ! Il est censé avoir disparu depuis une semaine, ton Nathanaël, cria-t-il. »

Ania comprit, du coup.

« Ah ! Mais c'est bizarre ça. Mais ce n'est pas mon Nathanaël, reprocha-t-elle à Sherlock.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit avant qu'il était venu ?

-Je n'étais pas au courant de sa disparition, répondit-elle avec un sourire angélique. »

Sherlock commençait à être exaspéré.

« Je vais te faire passer par la fenêtre, si tu ne te dépêches pas de me donner plus de détails, prévint-il.

-Tu t'en voudrais, j'en aurais pour au moins deux mois d'immobilité forcée en plus. C'est bon, ne t'énerves pas. Pourquoi il se fait passer pour disparu, je n'en sais rien. En deux semaines, il est venu cinq fois.

-Combien de temps restait-il ?

-Je ne sais pas… Ça dépendait…Une paire d'heures généralement.

-Vous vous disiez beaucoup de choses pour qu'il reste aussi longtemps, jeta Sherlock légèrement.

-Il me racontait la vie en France, sourit Ania.

-C'est tout ?!

-Oui. Moi, je lui racontais la vie en Angleterre.

-Tu te fiches de moi, fit Sherlock, incrédule.

-Absolument pas. Il est très gentil, tu sais. »

Sherlock allait répliquer qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir, quand Mrs Hudson, précédée d'une théière, fit irruption.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

« Oh, pardon, s'exclama la logeuse en souriant. Je pensais que c'était ce charmant jeune homme était revenu.

-Qui ? s'étonna Sherlock en fixant Ania.

-Nathanaël, marmonna celle-ci en rougissant, mais en soutenant son regard. »

Sherlock resta muet un moment. Puis il se tourna vers Mrs Hudson.

« Pouvez-vous laissez la théière ici ?

-Bien sûr. Ah, mais il vous faut des tasses. »

Elle fit l'aller –retour, servit le thé et redescendit.

« Je vais préparer le dîner ! Ania, des choux-fleurs bouillis, ça te va ?

-J'ai horreur de ça ! s'exclama Sherlock, indigné.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi que je cuisine, je ne suis pas ta gouvernante, Sherlock.

-Merci Mrs Hudson, ça sera parfait, lança Ania avec un clin d'œil à celle-ci.

-Alors à tout à l'heure. »

Sherlock fixa la jeune femme qui buvait son thé pendant un long moment. Ayant fini sa tasse, Ania, qui n'aimait quand même pas trop être ainsi observée, lança un regard interrogateur au détective. Il semblait contrarié, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à engager une dispute avec la convalescente. Après un long soupir, celle-ci décida finalement que si confrontation il devait y avoir, alors confrontation il y aurait.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal, que je sache, dit-elle tranquillement.

- Tu aurais dû me signaler ses visites, répliqua Sherlock, mais doucement lui aussi.

-D'accord. Là, je me suis trompée, admit Ania. Mais le mal est fait. Par contre, si je peux t'aider de n'importe quelle manière, je le ferais volontiers.

-Il se pourrait que je veuille te poser des questions…

-Vas-y. Tout ce que tu veux. Il faut le retrouver, absolument. »

Ania était en train de se dire qu'ils allaient réussir à ne pas crier l'un sur l'autre, ce qui ces derniers jours était devenu un exploit.

« Bien, alors…Sherlock hésita un instant, puis se jeta à l'eau. Etait-il vraiment heureux de te voit quand il venait ?

-Oui. Il me l'a souvent dit d'ailleurs. Et puis, il ne serait pas venu, sinon.

-Semblait-il pressé de partir ?

-Non.

-Que t'a-t-il raconté de sa vie à Londres ?

-Presque rien. Juste qu'il suivait des cours, et qu'il aurait bien aimé que je leur fasse visiter la ville, à lui et ses amis.

-As-tu rencontré un ou une de ses amis ?

-Non, jamais. Du reste, il ne me parlait quasiment jamais d'eux. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il en avait beaucoup, dans pleins de pays différents !

-La dernière fois qu'il est venu, t-a-t-il dit qu'il reviendrait ?

-Oui.

-Quand ? les yeux de Sherlock se mirent à briller, avant de s'éteindre brusquement lorsqu'Ania répondit.

-Il ne précisait pas. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il est toujours revenu.

-Cela ne nous avance absolument pas.

-Je sais ! Mais il se montrait prudent, on peut le comprendre…

-Ania ?

-Hmm ? La jeune femme réfléchissait.

-Est-ce qu'il…a ton numéro ?

-Oui.

-Tu as le sien ?

-Oui.

-T'envoie-t-il des messages ?

-Oui. »

Sherlock tendit la main.

« Ton portable, Ania. S'il-te-plaît.

-Hors de question.

-À l'heure qu'il est, ce jeune homme court certainement un grand danger. Donne-moi ton portable.

-Tu n'en auras pas besoin. Je sais où il est. »

En voyant le sourire d'Ania, Sherlock se retourna d'un bloc, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Nathanaël David.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Nathanaël David, qui venait rendre visite à Ania, fut très surpris et pas tellement ravi de trouver Sherlock Holmes avec elle. Il n'avait apparemment pas très envie de lui parler, comme le montra sa tentative pour prendre les jambes à son cou. C'était sans compter la détermination de Sherlock, qui lui, avait la ferme intention d'engager la conversation avec le jeune homme. Alors que Nathanaël allait faire demi-tour pour s'enfuir, le détective le saisit par le bras.

« Miss Lestrade serait déçue si vous partiez si vite, dit-il en amenant le jeune homme au milieu de la pièce. »

Nathanaël n'opposa pas de résistance, acceptant en souriant de s'être fait piéger si facilement.

« Mr. Holmes, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir si…rapidement.

-Personnellement, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir du tout, répondit Holmes.

-Sherlock, je trouve Nathanaël bien présent, pour un disparu…

-Pouvons-nous en déduire que monsieur se cache ? fit Sherlock en plantant Nathanaël sur une chaise et en commençant son interrogatoire.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire, répliqua sèchement Mr. David. Ania, je croyais pouvoir vous faire confiance…

-Sherlock m'a piégé autant que vous. Je n'avais aucune intention de dire que vous étiez venu.

-Allons, Mr. David, il va nous falloir quelques petites explications. Pourquoi vous faites-vous passer pour disparu ?

-Cela vous intéresse donc tant ?

-Nathanaël, intervint doucement Ania, des forces de police ont été mobilisées, et c'est mon père qui est chargé de l'enquête.

-Je me cache, c'est vrai, lâcha finalement le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi ? insista Sherlock.

-Je reçois des lettres de menaces.

-Depuis une semaine ?

-Oui.

-Et qui vous les adresse ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé de protection ?

- C'est ma petite sœur qui me les envoie. »

Ania et Sherlock restèrent un instant bouche bée. Puis Ania reprit :

« Est-ce qu'elle…a des raisons pour…

-Pour me menacer ? Nathanaël éclata d'un rire nerveux. Non, je ne crois pas. Cela fait un moment que je pense qu'elle est psychologiquement malade, mais nos parents ne veulent pas la faire ausculter. Donc je l'évite. Et donc elle pense que j'ai disparu. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a prévenu la police, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Holmes ?

-C'est exact. Mais il va falloir vous manifester, vous ne pouvez pas ignorer les avis de recherche à votre sujet plus longtemps. Trouvez donc un moyen de faire voir un médecin à votre sœur, mais ne gâchez pas mon temps !

-Sherlock ! Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles !

-Ne t'insurges pas, Ania, tu sais pertinemment que j'ai raison. Si j'étais vous, monsieur David, je me précipiterais à Scotland Yard et je demanderais à voir l'inspecteur Lestrade. Je lui raconterais mon histoire, et je prierais pour qu'il ne me frappe pas. C'est un conseil. J'ajouterai même qu'il faudrait que vous fassiez preuve de plus de courage face à vos sentiments. »

Sherlock fixa Nathanaël. Celui-ci soupira, puis se leva lentement.

« Je crois que vous avez raison, je vais aller à Scotland Yard. Mais pour ce qui est de mes sentiments, ne venez pas me donner de leçon là-dessus, Mr. Holmes. Je sais parfaitement que j'ai plus d'expérience que vous sur ce sujet. »

Il quitta alors la pièce, sans plus un regard pour Sherlock, ni même pour Ania qui tenta pourtant de le retenir. Le détective se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Comment pourrait-il en savoir plus que moi ? Il me semble que …

-Non, Sherlock. Pour ce qui est des sentiments, je crois que tu es complètement imperméable à ce sujet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Si tu avais des sentiments, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tu comprendrais ceux des autres ! s'exclama Ania en attrapant son livre et en se réfugiant derrière, signe que la conversation était terminée. »


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Ania, qui s'était tranquillement endormie, fut brusquement tirée des bras de Morphée par un grand bruit de chute. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi, Mrs Hudson était sortie faire des courses, le docteur Watson était au travail…

« Sherlock ? C'est toi ? appela-t-elle. »

Pas de réponse. Ania se leva, savoura un instant de se sentir debout, car elle ne pouvait remarcher que depuis peu. Elle alla dans le salon, et à peine entrée, elle sursauta.

« Sherlock ?! »

Le détective semblait n'avoir eu la force que d'ouvrir la porte. Il était étendu dans son prolongement, inerte. Ania, saisit d'une peur soudaine, se précipita vers lui et l'examina attentivement. Il ne semblait pourtant pas blessé, son pouls était normal… Elle le secoua sans ménagement, mais il ne remua pas. Elle le tira alors jusqu'au canapé, le balança dessus, repartit chercher une couverture et l'étendit sur lui. Puis elle saisit le téléphone et appela le docteur Watson.

« Docteur ? C'est Ania. Non, non, je n'ai pas de problème. Par contre c'est Sherlock…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore? fit la voix ennuyée de Watson.

-Disons qu'il s'est… euh…brusquement endormi…

-Comment cela ?

-J'ai entendu un bruit de chute, je suis entrée dans le salon, et il semble que Sherlock ait fait trois pas et se soit écroulé au milieu de ses livres.

-Mais il est peut-être blessé ?

-Non, j'ai vérifié. Il dort, c'est tout. C'est normal ?

-Je serais tenté de dire oui. Cela doit bien faire trois ou quatre jours qu'il travaille sur une affaire top-secrète, et entre le moment où je vais me coucher, vers minuit, et le moment où je descends prendre mon petit-déjeuner, on dirait qu'il ne bouge pas de son bureau. J'ai plusieurs fois tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'un être humain a besoin de dormir, mais je commence à avoir de sérieux doute sur le fait que Sherlock soit un véritable être humain, fit Watson en riant.

-Ah. Donc c'est normal. Merci, je vais m'occuper de lui. À ce soir, docteur. »

Ania se planta devant le canapé, et contempla un moment Sherlock qui dormait profondément. Il avait l'air tellement calme qu'on avait du mal à l'imaginer plongé des jours durant dans un état d'hyperactivité et de concentration complet.

« Je suppose qu'il faut bien qu'il compense de temps en temps, songea Ania. »

Puis elle retroussa ses manches, empoigna le détective et commença à le traîner à travers tout l'appartement. Arrivée dans la chambre, elle laissa Sherlock sur la descente de lit pendant qu'elle déblayait ses parvint à débarrasser Sherlock de sa veste et de ses chaussures, et à le hisser sur le lit. Après avoir rabattu les couvertures sur lui, elle tira les rideaux, ramassa un de ses livres et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte. Elle s'installa à la cuisine, au milieu des bocaux où grandissaient les cultures de bactéries de Sherlock. Après avoir vérifié que la théière ne contenait rien de suspect, elle se prépara du thé et se prépara à savourer un bon livre.

Pendant deux heures, on n'entendit que le bruit des pages et la lente respiration de Sherlock endormi. Puis Ania sentit qu'on entrait dans l'appartement, sans bruit. Prudente, elle passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine, et s'exclama, ravie :

« Molly ! »

Son amie, une pile de dossiers à la main, ouvrit des yeux surpris.

« Ania ?! Que fais-tu là ?

-Sherlock ne t'a rien dit ? Rien expliqué ? Pas grave, mais c'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterais une autre fois. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?demanda Ania en désignant la pile de dossiers.

-Sherlock en a besoin. J'ignore pourquoi. Il n'est pas là ?

-Si, mais…Il dort.

-Ah bon ? Ça lui arrive ? »

Les deux amies discutèrent jusqu'au retour du docteur Watson, où Molly réalisa soudain qu'elle devait retourner travailler.

« Si cela ne te dérange pas, je te laisse les dossiers pour Sherlock.

-Bien sûr, pas de problème. Je lui donnerais.

-Merci beaucoup. »


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Pendant une paire de jours, Ania joua le rôle de secrétaire et de standardiste pour tous les potentiels clients désespérés qui venaient demander de l'aide au détective.

Un matin, elle entra dans la chambre de Sherlock et tira énergiquement les rideaux.

« Sherlock Holmes, debout ! Il fait jour. »

Pour toute réponse, le détective se retourna dans son lit. Ania prit un malin plaisir à arracher les couvertures du lit. Sherlock, s'y étant accroché, valdingua avec.

« Ça va pas la tête ?! s'insurgea-t-il.

-Quatre jours que tu dors. Il serait temps de manger, tu ne crois pas ?

-Comment quatre jours ? Tant que ça !

-Il va être temps de te remettre au travail, tu as toute une pile de dossiers qui t'attend. Petit-déj' ?

-Euh… Oui, avec plaisir, merci. »

Sherlock s'enferma dans la salle de bains pendant qu'Ania préparait du jus d'orange. En entrant dans la cuisine, le détective eut une exclamation de stupeur.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ?

-Ben, j'ai fait le ménage, répondit tranquillement la jeune femme. Avec John, on a acheté un frigo juste pour toi, regarde. Comme ça on ne retrouvera plus de phalanges au milieu des carottes.

-Et ma culture de bactéries ? gémit Sherlock.

-En haut de cette étagère-là. Café ? »

Ania servit Sherlock, se servit un thé et apporta les paquets de notes prises pendant les quatre derniers jours. Elle en fit deux piles sur la table, et désigna la plus petite des deux.

« Là, ce sont les affaires qui me paraissent avoir un intérêt. Et à côté, ce sont les autres. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais y jeter un œil quand même. »

Sherlock la remercia, attrapa son ordinateur et commença à éplucher avec attention l'écriture fine de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pris aucun parti, gardant un style parfaitement objectif.

Le docteur Watson fit irruption dans la cuisine.

« Sherlock ?! Tu es réveillé, enfin !

-Nuance : c'est elle qui m'a réveillé, répondit distraitement Sherlock en désignant Ania.

-Je n'en pouvais plus de jouer à la secrétaire. Il me faut de l'action !se justifia la jeune femme. »

John hocha la tête. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Le docteur Watson fut le premier à partir à son travail. Ania sortit peu après pour faire quelques courses, laissant Sherlock dans l'appartement. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle trouva le détective allongé sur le canapé, fixant le plafond.

« Ça va ? s'informa-t-elle en rangeant les courses.

- Je n'ai plus envie, répondit simplement Sherlock.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Les cinq affaires potentiellement intéressantes ne m'intéressent pas. Pas plus que les autres. Je n'ai pas envie de les résoudre.

-Eh bien, tu expliqueras ça à ces gens. Je m'en fiche après tout.

-Je n'ai plus envie de résoudre des affaires, je n'ai plus envie d'aller examiner les cadavres à St Bart's, je n'ai plus envie de me lever, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de rester allongé. Je me sens vide. »

Ania poussa la tête hors de la cuisine et regarda Sherlock, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu es malade ?

-Non. Je ne veux simplement plus être détective consultant. Je ne veux plus résoudre d'enquêtes. »

_Si_, songea Ania. _Il est malade, c'est évident._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira très bien.

-Mais c'est ridicule voyons ! Tu ne peux pas tout arrêter comme ça !

-C'est le sens de prendre sa retraite, Ania.

-Mais tu as 35 ans ! Ça n'a aucun sens !

-S'il-te-plaît, n'insiste pas.

-Sherlock, réfléchis, des tas de gens comptent sur toi.

-Ça m'est égal.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu as besoin de vacances. Oui, c'est cela. Ne bouge pas, je m'en occupe. »

Ania alla chercher son ordinateur, s'assit à côté de Sherlock et lui montra quelques destinations ensoleillées : France, Italie, Grèce, Espagne…rien à faire, il ne manifestait aucun sentiment. Et puis soudain :

« Je voudrais aller à Lyme Regis. »

Ania observa Sherlock, hocha la tête et appela l'office du tourisme de Lyme Regis. Pas de problème, c'était la saison creuse, tous les hôtels étaient vides. Pour combien de personnes, la réservation ? Ania décida que le docteur Watson, Molly et Mycroft devaient venir. Pour cinq personnes donc. Jusqu'à quand désiraient-ils rester ? Jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ait repris du service. Ania appela ensuite Molly, qui se montra très enthousiaste :

« Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de vacances ! »

Le docteur Watson fut également ravi d'avoir une excuse pour se prendre une semaine de congé. Mycroft fut par contre beaucoup plus réticent, et il fallu toute la détermination et le charme de la jeune femme pour le convaincre de les accompagner. Dès qu'elle eut le feu vert de tout le monde (et son père compris), Ania se transforma en guide touristique, réservant les chambres d'hôtel, les billets de trains, et se renseignant sur d'éventuelles visites.

La veille du départ, elle invita Molly et Mycroft à Baker Street, et fit un bref résumé de l'organisation.

« Le train part demain matin de King's Cross à 10h18. On se retrouve sur le quai au maximum cinq minutes avant, avec les bagages. Nous arrivons à Lyme Regis entre 11h30 et midi, j'ai réservé cinq chambres au _Fossile heureux_, un petit hôtel du centre. Des questions ? »

Pas de question. Ania distribua les billets de train, on se souhaita bonne soirée et à demain, et chacun alla s'occuper de ses valises.

L'ambiance dans le compartiment du train était euphorique. Ania avait l'impression de partir en colonie de vacances. Elle était passée voir son père avant d'aller à la gare, et en lui souhaitant bon voyage, il n'avait put résister à la traditionnelle litanie : ''Fais attention, pense à te couvrir, donne de tes nouvelles, etc, etc…''. Ania, en riant, lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'avait plus dix ans.

Pourtant, lorsque le train s'ébranla, elle songea qu'ils avaient tous vraiment l'air de gamins enthousiastes. John et Molly discutaient allègrement en essayant d'empiler les bagages, Sherlock était écroulé de tout son long sur une des banquettes, et Mycroft le sermonnait.

Le contrôleur passa, poinçonna les billets, et le compartiment retrouva un peu de calme, Molly et Mycroft assis côte à côte, Ania se retrouva coincée entre John et Sherlock, en face d'eux.

Lyme Regis, peu fréquentée à cette période de l'année, était néanmoins accueillante. Un timide soleil perçait les nuages, et Ania surprit Sherlock à sourire pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.

Les bagages dûment abandonnées dans les chambres d'hôtel, la petite assemblée descendit vers la plage respirer les embruns. Au retour, ils dinèrent dans un restaurant que le patron du _Fossile heureux_ leur avait recommandé. On ne veilla pas trop tard, car il avait été décidé de visiter Exeter le lendemain. Ania alla se coucher l'esprit apaisé. Mais à cinq heures le lendemain matin, elle fut violemment réveillée par des coups autoritaires frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Mycroft, complètement habillé, l'informa que Sherlock avait fait un malaise. Ania se précipita dans un T-shirt et dans un jean, et alla retrouver le docteur Watson dans la chambre du détective. John la rassura immédiatement : bien qu'encore pâle, Sherlock allait parfaitement bien, tout ce dont il avait besoin était de repos. Ania insista néanmoins pour rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'air mieux.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Ania descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner et croisa Mycroft qui la salua amicalement. Depuis trois jours qu'ils étaient à Lyme Regis, il se montrait plus ouvert et plus sympathique envers tout le monde, mais plus particulièrement envers Ania. Dans la salle à manger, elle retrouva Molly et Sherlock. Ce dernier était toujours un peu pâle, mais Ania ne laissait rien paraître de son inquiétude vis-à-vis de l'état de santé du détective, car elle savait qu'elle était prodigieusement exaspérante quand elle voulait jouer les infirmières. Après un solide petit-déjeuner, elle sortit et marcha parmi les sentiers du bord de mer. Au bout d'une heure, Ania se sentait calme et apaisée. Les longues promenades en solitaire le long des falaises lui réussissaient. Elle avait décidé, le deuxième jour des vacances, d'aller marcher tous les jours, ne serait-ce que pour échapper un instant au regard inquisiteur que Mycroft posait sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Sherlock.

Ce matin-là, Ania se proposait de partir à l'aube et de ne revenir que pour le déjeuner. Son sac à dos bien en place sur ses épaules, elle allait sortir, quand :

« Où vas-tu ? »

La jeune femme sursauta.

« Sherlock, tu ne devrais pas être debout à une heure pareille ! lui reprocha-t-elle, contente néanmoins de voir qu'il semblait moins pâle.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je voulais aller faire un tour. Puis-je t'accompagner ?

-C'est que…je prévoyais d'aller assez loin.

-Ça ira, je t'assure.

-Bon, va mettre des chaussures, pendant que j'écris un mot pour les autres. Ils vont paniquer, sinon. »

Sherlock ne se fit pas attendre. Ania remarqua que même s'il avait mis une chemise et un pantalon de ville, il avait eut le bon sens de mettre des baskets.

Ils marchèrent un moment l'un à côté de l'autre, puis Ania se laissa un peu distancer, admirant le lever de soleil. Elle rattrapa Sherlock, qui à son tour, traîna un moment en arrière, les mains dans les poches. Pendant plusieurs heures, ils allèrent ainsi, sorte de relais incessant. Pas vraiment pressés de rentrer, ils s'assirent un moment sur le bord des falaises. Sherlock contempla pensivement les roches à pic et, se tournant vers Ania :

« Ce serait l'endroit rêvé pour déguiser un meurtre en accident, les gens d'ici sont tellement peu imaginatifs…

-Tu sais, tout ce que tu trouveras mort là-dessous, ce sont des fossiles de dinosaures, répliqua Ania joyeusement.

-Ttt, ttt, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. »

Un moment passa. Sherlock saisit Ania par la main, la releva, et ils rentrèrent côte à côte.

« Penses-tu que je suis guéri ? demanda soudain le détective.

-Je pense que tu es en bonne voie, sourit la jeune femme. »

De retour à l'hôtel, ils eurent droit au comité d'accueil :

« Alors, cette petite balade ? Vous allez nous annoncer vos fiançailles ? les taquina John.

-Comment oses-tu insinuer de telles choses alors que tu passes ton temps à draguer la serveuse ? lui renvoya Sherlock.

-Je … Je ne …

-Nous l'avons tous remarqué, John, fit Mycroft comme si c'était la moindre des choses.

-Allons déjeuner, ordonna Ania. »

Mais le repas était médiocre, et les conversations revinrent sur le terrain des sentiments, ce qu'Ania n'appréciait guère. Elle préféra s'intéresser à ce qui se passait dans le restaurant et fit mine de ne pas entendre les questions qu'on lui posait. Et c'est alors qu'elle le remarqua, près de la porte, cet homme qui semblait si intéressé par le petit groupe qu'elle formait avec Sherlock, John, Molly et Mycroft.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Dans l'après-midi, pendant que les hommes jouaient au billard, Molly et Ania s'étaient confortablement assises dans les fauteuils capitonnés du petit salon au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel, chacune avec un bon livre. Puis Molly sortit faire des courses, laissant son amie plongée dans un passionnant roman policier.

Consciente soudain qu'on la regardait fixement, Ania leva les yeux de son livre et découvrit avec stupeur que l'homme qui les observait un peu plus tôt était assis en face d'elle et la dévisageait tranquillement. Méfiante, Ania referma son livre. L'homme s'excusa.

« Je ne voulais pas interrompre votre lecture.

-Mais vous avez tout de même réussi à attirer mon attention, rétorqua Ania.

-Vous appréciez Agatha Christie, fit-il en désignant son livre.

-En effet, mais ce n'est sûrement pas pour parler littérature que vous m'avez abordée. »

Un peu étonné par la franchise d la jeune femme, l'individu s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et joignit les mains.

« Vous avez raison, mais j'aurais voulu y mettre plus de tact. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez proche de Mr. Sherlock Holmes…

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais nous sommes ici en vacances, lui, du moins.

-Dans ce cas… Je…je ne veux pas le déranger, bien sûr… »

Ania lut la détresse sur ses traits et devint curieuse.

« Cependant, dit-elle doucement, vous me semblez avoir besoin d'aide, monsieur…

-Fitzwilliam. Luke Fitzwilliam. »

Ania le dévisagea un moment, surprise.

« C'est vraiment mon nom, sourit Luke. Agatha Christie n'y est pour rien.

-Je…oui, bien sûr, je vous prie de m'excuser. _Murder is Easy, _n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous êtes une bonne lectrice, miss…

-Lestrade. Anastasia Lestrade.

-Enchanté. Seriez-vous la fille de l'inspecteur Lestrade, de Scotland Yard ?

-Oui, en effet. Vous connaissez mon père ?

-C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de m'adresser à Sherlock Holmes.

-Je vois. Monsieur Fitzwilliam, peut-être pourriez vous m'expliquer ce qui vous pose problème ?

-Mais vous êtes en vacances, je m'en voudrais…

-Si cela ne peut attendre, il vaudrait mieux que je vois si quelque chose peut être fait. »

Elle voyait Luke hésiter, et elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était plutôt attirant. Pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, il semblait cependant avoir traversé bien des épreuves. Ses manières étaient ouvertes, ses yeux vert-gris brillaient de malice et son sourire… Il était sensé avoir des problèmes, pourquoi souriait-il ainsi ? Elle allait lui poser la question quand une main effleura ses cheveux, et Sherlock passa ses bras autour de ses épaules avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se retourner.

« Inspecteur Fitzwilliam, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je vous précise tout de même qu'Ania est _mon_ garde du corps, et qu'elle n'a pas l'intention d'accepter des offres d'emploi pour le moment.

-Je…j'étais venu lui demander un service.

-Oui, vous avez besoin de mon aide, cela ne fait aucun doute. Les affaires de vol sont pourtant plutôt simples de nos jours. Quel est le maillon manquant ?

-Sherlock !

-Hmm ?

-Dites-nous d'abord ce que vous savez de cette affaire, monsieur Holmes, je compléterais vos déductions.

-Comment sais-tu que monsieur Fitzwilliam est inspecteur ? Il ne me l'a pas dit.

-Il suffit de le regarder. »

Sherlock se pencha à l'oreille d'Ania, mais prit le soin de bien articuler pour que Luke puisse entendre.

« Maintien droit, l'air sûr de lui, plusieurs cicatrices récentes à l'avant-bras, tout ça c'est un héritage de l'armée. Trente ans, trente-deux au maximum, donc a fait son service en Afghanistan, trop jeune pour l'Irak. Ses ongles sont manucurés, il est un peu trop bien coiffé : soit il voulait t'impressionner, soit il doit toujours paraître à son avantage. La deuxième option est la meilleure, la chemise d'uniforme sous le pull signifie quelqu'un qui a un poste important. Dans l'armée ? Non, plutôt recyclé dans la police, ses chaussures ne sont pas impeccables. Donc un ancien militaire reconverti dans la police, peut-être qu'il avait du mal avec la discipline. Oui, mais Sherlock, il n'est peut-être pas inspecteur ? Si, il est inspecteur : les contacts de ton père en province ne sont que des inspecteurs. Son nom figure à la fin du répertoire de fonction de Lestrade, il n'est donc inspecteur que depuis peu… Dites-moi si je me trompe ?

-Non, bien sûr, répondit Ania en souriant. Tu adores ce petit jeu auquel tu ne perds jamais.

-Mycroft est encore plus fort que moi…

-Fantastique. Maintenant lâche moi s'il-te-plaît, va t'asseoir et écoutons monsieur Fitzwilliam. »

Sherlock n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de la lâcher, mais finalement il s'écroula dans le dernier fauteuil de libre autour de la table basse.

« Allez-y inspecteur, tâchez de ne pas être ennuyeux. »


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

À première vue, l'affaire que proposait Luke Fitzwilliam ressemblait à une plaisanterie : depuis un mois, les bibliothèques d'une vieille dame inoffensive, d'un couple et de l'institutrice se vidaient de leurs livres. Ceux-ci disparaissaient et on ne parvenait pas à les retrouver. Aucun indice n'avait été trouvé sur ces vols répétés, et la vieille dame avait fini par porter plainte contre X, outrée de voir ses rayonnages se dégarnir aussi étrangement.

Après avoir écouté sagement Luke, Ania songea en voyant l'air amusé de Sherlock que l'inspecteur aurait dû s'abstenir de demander de l'aide à Holmes, car évidemment, celui-ci allait refuser. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entendant le détective consultant déclarer que Luke Fitzwilliam lui était sympathique, et qu'il allait s'occuper de son problème.

« Je vais commencer par aller voir cette charmante vieille dame.

-Je vous accompagne.

-Non, surtout pas. Restez gentiment ici avec Ania moi, j'emmène John, ça lui changera les idées, il est un pathétique joueur de billard. »

Ania resta seule avec Luke. Elle le sentait vaguement mal à l'aise, du coup elle réengagea la conversation.

« Suis-je indiscrète si je vous demande pourquoi vous êtes devenu inspecteur ici ?

-Pas du tout. C'est très simple, mes parents habitaient ici. Lorsqu'ils ont déménagé, il y a quelques mois, ils m'ont proposé de reprendre la maison. J'étais inspecteur avant de m'engager dans l'armée, mais je n'avais jamais exercé.

-Ce doit être un village bien calme.

-Ça l'est l'hiver, oui. L'été, avec les touristes, c'est un peu plus animé, mais j'imagine que ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui se passe à Londres…

-Certainement, encore que je ne sois pas très au courant…

-Pourtant, votre père et…votre employeur doivent être assez concernés…

-Ça c'est sûr. Mais mon père n'aime pas trop parler des enquêtes en dehors du travail. Quand à Sherlock…il n'a jamais été très bavard.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donne. Il avait l'air plutôt volubile tout à l'heure, non ?

-Oui, mais…il n'est pas dans un état normal en ce moment, même si ça commence à s'arranger. Il a été…malade.

-Je l'ai trouvé tout à fait comme l'inspecteur Lestrade me l'avait pourtant décrit. Vous devez être une excellente infirmière. »

Ania rougit inexplicablement.

« Au contraire, je deviens exaspérante quand je m'inquiète pour quelqu'un.

-Croyez-vous que Sherlock Holmes pourra m'aider ?

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, même si lui ne fait pas confiance à grand monde.

-Il a confiance en vous.

-J'imagine que oui, encore que…

-Si, vraiment. Vous sembliez très complices, tous les deux.

-Je… Il ne se comporte pas comme ça, d'habitude. »

Le regard de Luke se posa attentivement au fond des yeux d'Ania. Elle eut l'impression qu'il la sondait. Elle ne se déroba pas. Elle n'avait rien à cacher. Luke sourit.

« Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne soient de retour ?

-Aucune idée. Une heure, peut-être deux.

-Je vous emmène boire un verre ?

-Pourquoi pas. »


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Sherlock, après trois semaines à Lyme Regis, finit par rentrer à Baker Street en pleine forme. Il était resté deux semaines de plus avec Ania et John, tandis que Mycroft et Molly reprenaient leur travail à Londres, ne pouvant pas s'absenter plus d'une semaine.

Le lendemain du retour, l'inspecteur Lestrade fit irruption dans le salon du 221b, alors même qu'Ania dormait encore. Sherlock dut aller demander à Mrs Hudson de la réveiller, la jeune femme ayant repris ses quartiers chez la logeuse.

Les cheveux en bataille, et en pyjama, Ania s'écroula dans le fauteuil de Sherlock et regarda son père d'un œil vague. Celui-ci était visiblement assez remonté.

« D'abord il y a eu ce David, Nathanaël, c'est ça ? Et puis maintenant qu'il ne te donne plus de nouvelles, tu t'intéresses à Fitzwilliam. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Il vient d'être nommé à Scotland Yard et il y avait ton nom sur ses références ! À quoi joues-tu, ça t'amuse de pistonner les campagnards ?! »

Ania ne comprenait rien.

« Sherlock, s'il-te-plaît, Sherlock, j'ai besoin d'une tasse de thé. »

Sherlock fixa un moment sa tasse de café, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. On l'entendit manipuler la théière. Lestrade regarda sa fille d'un air ahuri.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Il me rend service. C'est autant dans son intérêt que dans le mien. Maintenant, reprends doucement et clairement. C'est quoi cette histoire avec Nathanaël et ce Fitzwilliam ?

-L'inspecteur Luke Fitzwilliam vient d'être parachuté à Scotland Yard, et ce _grâce_ à toi.

-Tu me reproches quelque chose que je ne savais même pas, répliqua Ania qui commençait à se réveiller. Et puis, je n'ai pas assez de contact ou d'ancienneté pour pistonner une connaissance de trois semaines.

-Le terme connaissance me paraît un peu faible, remarqua Sherlock en servant son thé à Ania. »

Agacée, elle lui fit signe de se taire. Masi le détective était de bonne humeur, et il raconta à Greg Lestrade qu'Ania et Luke passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des textos. La jeune femme lui intima de se taire, mais Sherlock prenait un malin plaisir à voir Lestrade s'énerver.

« Papa, je te jure que j'ignorais que Luke allait être muté ici !

-Je ne suis pas sûr de te croire.

-Lestrade, intervint Sherlock, à mon avis, Mr. Fitzwilliam n'a effectivement pas prévenu Ania.

-Expliquez-vous.

-C'est très simple, il veut lui faire la surprise !

-Sherlock…

-Allons Ania, tu sais que j'ai raison. Il ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est d'un rendez-vous avec toi. Il est visiblement prêt à s'installer à Londres pour cela.

-Sherlock, s'il-te-plaît. Au lieu de débiter des idioties, prépare plutôt le petit-déjeuner. »

Sherlock lança à Ania son plus beau sourire, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit en sifflotant. Lestrade en resta bouche bée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend enfin ?!

-Soit il se prend pour mon grand frère, il m'a dit que ça l'amusait, soit il essaye de te convaincre qu'il est quelqu'un de parfaitement normal. Il faut le comprendre, il n'a pas eu de nouvelle affaire depuis trois jours.

-D'habitude, dans ce cas là, il déprime…

-Bon, dis-moi franchement : pourquoi est-ce que ça te pose un problème que Luke…euh, l'inspecteur Fitzwilliam travaille à Scotland Yard ?

-Je…euh…hum, eh bien, ça ne me dérange pas exactement… Mais en fait…ton nom sur ses références…

-Papa… Je travaille, je suis majeure, je pense que tu peux accepter ne pas tout savoir de ma vie. Et puis c'est toi qui avais recommandé Sherlock à Luke, et tu savais que là où était Sherlock, j'étais aussi.

-C'est moi qui vais le former pendant deux semaines, et il travaillera dans mon équipe.

-Et alors ? C'est très bien, tu as une des meilleures équipes de Scotland Yard.

-Ça…ne te dérange pas ?

-Je ne vois pourquoi ça me gênerait. J'ai toujours mélangé travail et vie privée, répliqua Ania en riant. Tu déjeunes avec nous ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Sherlock arriver avec le plateau du petit-déjeuner.

-Non, c'est gentil, mais je dois me dépêcher. À plus tard. »

Lestrade embrassa sa fille, serra la main de Sherlock en le dévisageant, car celui-ci souriait d'un air affable et le raccompagnait jusqu'à le porte. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, on l'entendit murmurer :

« Complètement timbré… »

Sherlock et Ania piquèrent un fou rire en mordant dans leur toast.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Bip bip…bip bip…bip bip…

« Allô?

-Miss Lestrade? Fitzwilliam à l'appareil.

-Luke ? Voilà trois jours que j'essaye de vous joindre ?

-J'étais en plein déménagement, ma ligne téléphonique était coupée. On vient de me raccorder il y a cinq minutes.

-Déménagement ?

-Oui, je suis muté à Londres, à Scotland Yard. Et j'habite North Gower Street, maintenant.

-Vous avez réussi à trouver un appartement correct ? C'est un exploit !

-Oui, j'en suis plutôt fier. Vous êtes en service aujourd'hui ?

-Non, Sherlock passe l'après-midi à la morgue, j'ai quartier libre.

-Dans une demi-heure au salon de thé de Mrs Hudson, alors ?

-Avec plaisir. À tout à l'heure, Luke.

-À tout à l'heure, Ania. »

« Miss Lestrade.

-Luke ! Je suis contente de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi. Vous n'avez pas été suivie ?

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Sherlock ait mis un traceur sur mon portable. Comment avez-vous fait pour être muté à Londres ? Les places sont chères.

-Il suffit d'être excellent.

-Vous avez forcément un point faible.

-Oui, mais ils ne l'ont pas trouvé, et je n'allais pas me trahir.

-Et bien ?

-Les interrogatoires me terrorisent.

-Vous dites cela si gaiement que j'ai du mal à vous croire.

-Vous buvez quelque chose ? Oh, un thé, évidemment.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Je l'ai lu sur le blog du docteur Watson. »

Ania éclata de rire, ravie… Luke alla passer commande. Quand il revint s'asseoir, il avait un air sérieux.

« Vous connaissez bien les coulisses de Scotland Yard. Dites-moi ce que je dois savoir.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. J'ai eu mon père au téléphone, tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit que vous allez être intégré dans son équipe, et vous aurez de toute façon deux semaines de formation intensive. Il vous enseignera tout.

-C'est la manière habituelle de faire ?

-Avec l'inspecteur Lestrade, oui. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, ainsi qu'à Sally Donovan. Pour ce qui est d'Anderson, le légiste, ne vous y fiez pas trop. Il ne se montre gentil que quand ça sert ses intérêts, sinon, il est plutôt rancunier et il déteste qu'on vienne marcher sur ses plates-bandes.

-J'imagine que vous les connaissez tous depuis longtemps…

-Oui. Les jours où c'était calme, mon père me prenait avec lui au bureau, je devais avoir entre trois et sept ans. Après, j'allais à l'école, mais il m'arrivait d'aller lui tenir compagnie quand il faisait des heures suppl'. J'ai appris le métier par immersion, en fait.

-Et vous êtes arrivée première de votre promotion. Comme moi.

-Mais au lieu d'être intégrée bien gentiment dans une équipe, j'ai accepté l'offre d'un prétendu mort qui voulait un garde du corps.

-Vous vous plaisez, tout de même, avec lui.

-Avec Sherlock Holmes, la routine n'existe pas, c'est ça que j'aime. »


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Lorsqu'Ania se sépara de Luke, deux heures plus tard, et qu'elle monta au salon du 221b, Baker Street, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi joyeuse après un rendez-vous. Un nouveau souffle s'emparait d'elle, et même la vue d'un Sherlock Holmes renfrogné ne suffit pas à lui faire perdre son sourire.

« Tiens, déjà revenu ?

-Je t'ai envoyé trois SMS.

-J'étais avec l'inspecteur Luke Fitzwilliam. Mon portable était coupé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que les autres pour qu'il t'intéresse ainsi ?

-Il est beau, intelligent, il a de l'humour et du tact, tout le contraire de toi en ce moment. »

Sherlock eut une exclamation de dédain et reporta son attention sur son ordinateur. Ania haussa les épaules en riant sous cape et redescendit aider Mrs Hudson préparer le dîner. La logeuse était de meilleure humeur que le détective, et souhaitait vivement engager la conversation pour en apprendre un peu plus à propos du jeune homme séduisant qui semblait si bien s'entendre avec Ania. La jeune femme était tout à fait disposée à lui répondre, mais on frappa soudain à la porte, et Sherlock entra.

« Ania, on y va.

-Où ?

-À Scotland Yard. Lestrade vient d'appeler, il a besoin de moi. »

Ania abandonna alors toute idée de dîner tranquille et emboîta le pas à Sherlock. Arrivés devant le bureau de Greg, ils virent que Mycroft était là, ainsi que…

« Luke !

-Ania, je n'espérais pas vous revoir si vite !

-Si les présentations sont déjà faites, pourrions-nous en venir à ce qui nous préoccupe, intervient Mycroft froidement. »

Lestrade semblait penaud.

« Un terroriste s'est échappé pendant qu'il était en transfert.

-Le coup classique, commenta Sherlock. Vous ne l'avez pas tracé ?

-On l'a perdu il y a un quart d'heure.

-Où ?

-Vauxhall. »

Sherlock s'assit, joignit les mains et la concentration se peignit sur son visage. Le silence tomba immédiatement dans la pièce, plus personne ne bougeait et Greg osait à peine respirer. Mycroft fixait intensément son frère, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Holmes cadet se disputait avec Lestrade senior dans le hall du commissariat.

« Je refuse qu'elle vienne, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

-Elle est majeure, responsable et entraînée, Sherlock ! C'est ma fille après tout. Et tu l'as engagée...

-Et bien je la désengage ! Elle ne nous accompagnera pas.

-Vous pourriez peut-être me demander mon avis, vous deux !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent en même temps vers Ania.

« Certainement pas ! s'écrièrent-ils de concert.

-J'en était sûre… Sherlock Holmes, je sais que votre temps est compté, mais il faut absolument que je vous parle, maintenant. »

Le détective consultant regarda la jeune femme, et hocha la tête.

« Partez devant, Greg. Je vous rejoins dans dix minutes. »


	29. Chapter 29

Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'introduire un chapitre en prenant la parole, mais je tenais à remercier tous les lecteurs et les rewievers, vos commentaires me donnent un nouveau souffle ! Donc voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Chapitre 29

Ania et Sherlock se tenaient debout l'un en face de l'autre, dans un bureau vide.

« Alors nous y sommes ? Je t'avoue que je pensais que tu tiendrais moins longtemps.

-Ça fait un an, Sherlock, jour pour jour, que je suis ta garde du corps.

-Et tu m'annonces que c'est fini, que tu n'en peux plus…

-Pas du tout ! Je veux juste te rappeler qu'on a failli mourir tous les deux et que ton excuse ''c'est trop dangereux '', est ridicule, Sherlock. Je t'accompagne, un point c'est tout. »

Holmes était sans aucun doute très surpris, il pensait depuis quelques temps qu'Ania voulait se trouver un métier plus « normal », et voilà qu'elle lui annonçait qu'il en était hors de question. IL considéra un moment, puis sourit :

« Gagné ! songea Ania. » et en effet, Sherlock passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et la poussa vers la sortie.

« Miss Lestrade, c'est la première fois que vous m'étonnez, félicitations.

-J'ai gagné le droit de venir avec vous, c'est ça ?

-Exactement. Ne tardons pas. »

Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard en prenant les raccourcis. L'inspecteur Lestrade les vit arriver et les considéra, perplexe.

« Eh bien ? Ania est venue finalement.

-Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. On l'a attrapé ?

-Non. Ah, mais John vient de m'appeler, il est en route.

-Oui, je lui avais envoyé un message. Très bien, je suppose qu'il nous faut attendre…

-Longtemps ? interrogea Ania en attrapant son sac à dos et en fouillant à l'intérieur.

-Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose bouge, évidement ! Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-C'est l'heure du thé, Sherlock. Tu aurais pu le déduire, franchement. Je savais que j'avais bien fait d'emmener ma thermos. Salut, John. La journée a été bonne ?

-Euh... pas trop mal, merci. Tu as l'air d'excellente humeur.

-Oh oui ! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Du thé ?

-C'est parce que l'inspecteur Fitzwilliam se trouve à deux mètres de notre voiture et qu'il n'arrête pas de se retourner pour te regarder.

-Sherlock, tu es fatiguant parfois. »

Ania venait juste de finir son thé quand les premiers coups de feu éclatèrent. Le détective se précipita dans leur direction, Lestrade senior et junior sur ses talons, le docteur Watson, Luke Fitzwilliam et Mycroft traînant un peu en arrière. Arrivés à un croisement, Ania étouffa un cri. Trois policiers gisaient sur la chaussée, dans une mare de sang. Un quatrième vint vers eux, sérieusement blessé à l'épaule.

« Il est armé, monsieur, et bien armé. Ça a fait du dégât.

-Quel gâchis, murmura Greg Lestrade, affligé. John, s'il-vous-plaît, voyez ce que vous pouvez faire pour eux.

-Où se cache-t-il ? demanda Sherlock.

-Là-bas, monsieur, dans ce hangar. Il est seul, mais il doit avoir une réserve de munitions.

-John, ton pistolet, ordonna le détective. J'y vais.

-Non ! »

La réaction avait été générale. Ania, Greg et John se regardèrent, surpris.

« Pas de discussion possible, répliqua Sherlock. Je ne cherche pas à jouer au héros, je vais vous ramener un meurtrier, ajouta-t-il en désignant les corps des policiers de la main. »

Le ton de la voix était dur et le regard inflexible. Ils durent céder, mais ce ne fut pas de bon cœur.

« Je viens avec toi, déclara Ania.

-Hors de question. Et ne t'avises pas de protester, ou je te vire. Détective-inspecteur Lestrade, ai-je votre autorisation de tirer sur l'interpellé en cas de dernier recours ?

-Oui. »

Sherlock Holmes entra dans le hangar, et tout le monde retint son souffle.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Cinq minutes que Sherlock était parti, et le silence régnait. Plusieurs heures semblaient s'être déjà écoulées. Et soudain Ania saisit le revolver de service que son père avait à la main et se dirigea droit vers le hangar.

« Ania, non ! Reviens ! »

Trop tard, son père ne réussit pas à la rattraper. Elle entra dans l'obscurité. Elle s'immobilisa un moment, mais elle n'entendait rien, pas un bruit de pas, pas une respiration. C'était une traque, une vraie. Un coup mat sur sa gauche la fit se tourner vivement, et elle amorça le pistolet de son père. Alors qu'elle vérifiait sa réserve de munitions, elle étouffa un juron : le chargeur était vide. Sentant une menace proche, elle n'hésita pas. Elle abandonna le revolver à ses pieds et saisit discrètement sa dague. Elle se sentit alors plus détendue: elle avait toujours été plus à l'aise en combat à l'arme blanche. Une ombre avançait à côté d'elle, mais elle attendit, ce pouvait être…

« Vous cherchez le jeune idiot qui est entré il y cinq minutes ? Trop tard, il doit être mort. Ou alors sévèrement blessé, pour le moins. Et je vais être obligé de vous tuer aussi… »

Ils étaient à un mètre l'un de l'autre, maintenant face à face.

« Quel dommage, vous si êtes si mignonne. Mais vous auriez dû venir armée, vous auriez fini son travail. Je crois avoir au moins trois côtes cassées. »

En effet, une tâche de sang s'étalait sur sa chemise. Encore quelques centimètres, songea Ania, et il est à moi. Lentement, le terroriste pointa son arme sur le front de la jeune femme. Au moment où il allait appuyer sur la détente, elle plongea en avant et sa dague s'enfonça juste à l'endroit où Sherlock avait déjà frappé. Le coup de feu partit, mais Ania était hors de danger. Elle se retourna et planta sa lame juste entre les omoplates de l'homme. Il s'écroula. Alors seulement elle se remit à penser.

« Sherlock ! cria-t-elle. Sherlock, où es-tu ? »

Elle cherchait entre les caisses entreposées quand on l'appela.

« Ania, il est là, tout va bien. »

Elle courut à l'endroit où le docteur Watson se tenait, agenouillé auprès d'un Sherlock Holmes inerte, mais vivant.

« Une côte cassée et la jambe fracturée, mais il n'est pas en danger. Il faut le sortir de là, cependant. »

Greg les retrouva à ce moment, aida John à faire une attelle pour la jambe du détective puis à le transporter jusqu'à la voiture.

Sherlock repris brièvement conscience sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Le docteur Watson lui expliqua d'une voix calme ce qui s'était passé, et où ils l'emmenaient, et Sherlock replongea peu à peu dans un brouillard épais.

« Vous nous avez dit qu'il était hors de danger, mais pourtant vous semblez inquiet, docteur, remarqua Ania.

-C'est sa réaction quand il se réveillera qui m'embête. Je n'ai encore jamais vu un Sherlock Holmes à l'hôpital, et je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie… »

Ania hocha la tête et échangea un sourire entendu avec John. Connaissant Sherlock, il allait évidemment être excédé d'être immobilisé pendant des semaines pour une jambe cassée…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

Ania entra dans l'appartement.

« Pourquoi remercier ainsi Mrs Hudson ? Et quel rapport y-a-t-il avec John et moi ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Sherlock. Ta jambe va mieux ? Oserais-je demander comment, les yeux fermés et immobile, tu as deviné mes intentions ?

-Tu as monté calmement les escaliers, pour te donner le temps de réfléchir, puis toqué à la porte, pour t'assurer que tu es la bienvenue. Aussitôt entrée, une odeur de lys nouveaux s'est répandue, tu as donc évidement emmené des fleurs. Pas pour l'inspecteur Fitzwilliam, car vous aviez rendez-vous il y a deux heures. Donc pour Mrs Hudson, ce sont d'ailleurs ses fleurs préférées. D'habitude, quand tu veux faire plaisir à notre logeuse, ce sont des pâtisseries que tu lui apportes. J'en déduis donc que c'est une occasion spéciale, et comme ça n'est pas son anniversaire, cela signifie que tu veux la remercier pour quelque chose… qui a à voir avec John et moi puisque tu es montée.

-Tu sais que ça m'amuse, quand tu fais ça ? Je vais la remercier de m'avoir si gentiment accueillie chez elle pendant si longtemps.

-Une minute ! Tu déménages ?

-Oui… Je venais te l'annoncer…

-En quel honneur ?

-J'ai trouvé un appart' pas très loin, plus grand et plus agréable.

-Et en colocation avec Luke Fitzwilliam.

-Tu n'as aucune preuve de ça. »

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et fixa Ania qui s'empourpra.

« Maintenant, j'en ai une. »

Ania haussa les épaules.

« Je venais récupérer mon ordinateur.

-Ah oui. Sur la chaise, là-bas.

-Merci. Tu me textes si tu as besoin, comme d'hab', quoi.

-Hmm.

-À plus tard.

-Ania.

-Oui ?

-Tu oublies ta veste.

-Oups, en effet, merci.

-De rien. »

Hello ! Eh bien voilà, nous y sommes, ceci est la fin de ma première fanfiction, un grand merci à tous de m'avoir lu, et un grand merci aux reviewers également, ça fait toujours très plaisir de recevoir des avis sur ce qu'on écrit. Je fais mon disclaimer maintenant : les personnages de Sherlock appartiennent à Sherlock et Luke Fitzwilliam à Agatha Christie. Ania, par contre, est à moi !

J'écrirais sûrement d'autres fanfics (en anglais, peut-être), mais pour le moment je vais me consacrer à mes examens de fin d'année. À bientôt, donc !


End file.
